


Out to Kill

by Caitlinnetje



Series: Devilish Dennis Chronicles [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Insults, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje
Summary: Dennis is back, and he wants revenge; he's out to kill SpongeBob.And he doesn't care how he gets his way and who's going to feel it - not Plankton, not Plankton's family, not even Squidward.
Relationships: Karen & Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: Devilish Dennis Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Out to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I could've never written without my best friend (IG: greasermcgoo__27).  
> I wrote for Squiddy, Sponge, and Dennis, and Plankton, Karen and Chip's perfect dialogue was done by my BFF.  
> This is probably the longest and most abusive story I've ever written (although we're working on a sequel that is even worse) and I hope anyone other than us will secretly enjoy this. Don't forget the cute SquidBob moments, they honestly make up for all the hurt - a little -  
> We hope you enjoy! ♥

_Cut to the Chum Bucket_ , everyone doing their own little things. Plankton is working on an invention, Karen is housecleaning, sick of looking at all the dust everywhere, and Spot is chasing his tail and running around excitedly, yapping. They continue doing this until a knock at the door is heard.

Plankton is too focused so he barely even notices, Karen of course going to get it, Spot sniffing at the door curiously.

Karen opens the door, looking up to see the very tall Dennis looming over her, who doesn't say anything but just stands there and stares back at her through his sunglasses.

Spot sniffs at his shoes and offers a yap but doesn't get a response.

Karen's brow is raised and she just shrugs, turning away. 

Karen: Plankton, there's someone here for you! 

Plankton growls, not wanting to be distracted from his work, not looking up still.

Plankton: Who the barnacles is it?!

Karen walks past him with crossed arms.

Karen: How should I know? I can't keep track of all your bad guy friends.

Plankton grumbles but finally looks over, seeing Dennis in the door, gasping.

Plankton: Dennis? Hey, it's been awhile. (he starts walking over, smirking) Where you been, man? 

Dennis doesn't say anything, just keeps standing there.

Plankton: (frowning a little) Er, so, what are you doing back here?

Dennis holds out a drawing of SpongeBob.

Plankton: Hey, that's SpongeBob.

Dennis then takes out a match, strikes it against the door and lights the drawing on fire, setting it aflame, dropping it to the ground, Plankton watching it burn up and turn into ash. 

Plankton: (after a minute) You want revenge on SpongeBob. 

Dennis: Of course! And, (he leans down closer into Plankton's face, making him gulp a little) I never got paid from last time.

Plankton: Oh, uh uh, of course! I was going to pay you but you never actually did your job so, I can't pay you for that, BUT, (chuckling a little nervously as he looks at Dennis, who is entirely intimidating wearing the sunglasses and the bandana over half his face) I can pay you now, so long as you take care of SpongeBob THIS time. 

Dennis: I never leave a job unfinished. You pay, I do the job.

Plankton: And hey, I can also help you out. That kid ain't exactly my favorite either. But don't worry, I'll just watch, you can do the dirty work. (he giggles evilly)

Dennis: That’s what I came for (he cracks his knuckles)

Plankton: (he grins in awe) Hey, uh, come inside, we can plot our revenge together. (He is giggling again, walking inside with Dennis following) 

Spot starts barking at Dennis, jumping at his feet

Dennis: What kinda scum is that?

Plankton: (waving him off) Oh that's just my pet amoeba.

Dennis bends down and effortlessly picks Spot up by his collar, Spot going quiet, Dennis handing him over into Plankton's arms without a word, though you could feel his displeasure radiating off of him, Plankton frowning up at him a moment, blinking, finally setting Spot back down, who runs off.

Plankton: (offering a small grin) Er, so, I was working on something in order to take out SpongeBob. (Shows his invention off happily) I call it the Spongemah-

Dennis: Won't work.

Plankton: What?

Dennis: Won’t work. Ineffective. Useless. And not even assembled the right way (he starts twisting one of the knobs that immediately falls on the floor)

Plankton: (frowning a little crossly) Well, what else do you suggest we do then? 

Dennis: Go to his house. Make sure he is alone and (kisses his knuckles) take him down with my bare hands. Can drag him here afterwards.

Plankton: (looks surprised yet intrigued) Wow. You do know how to do your job! I like it! But how do we get him alone, he's got too many friends he's always with.

Dennis: He’s a little baby. And little babies need to be put to bed. You can do that. Invite yourself to his house. Have a sleepover. Just the two of you. 

Plankton: (frowning) What? A sleepover, pssh. No, I don't do sleepovers.

Dennis: (facepalming) It’s not a real sleepover, idiot! Go over there. Make sure he’s alone and then I will do my job.

Plankton: Oh. Right. Of course! When he's all alone, we'll get him! Ooh, you are a clever man. (laughing) I should pay you more.

Dennis: Quit your nonsense! Call him before it’s too late. 

Plankton: Ooh, you're right. (hops down from his stool) But wait, what are you going to do until then?

Dennis: Got some preparing to do (he rubs his knuckles with his other hand). I’ll stay here.

Plankton: Oh. Okay. But you'll probably regret it. (under his breath) Ahem, my wife. Anyways, I'll be back. (pauses a few moments, thinking) Should I ask SpongeBob if I should bring my own blanket?

Dennis: (growling, annoyed) IT’S NOT A SLEEPOVER! 

Plankton: (face-palms) Oh yeah! I'm going, I'm going....(he turns to leave)

Dennis stands there, Spot next to him again, soon cowering and walking away when Dennis turns to look at him, the man just remaining quiet, sitting down on Plankton's stool

_Cut to the Jellyfish Fields_

SpongeBob is holding his jellyfishing net under his arm, excitedly talking to Plankton.

SpongeBob: YOU want to have a sleepover at my place?! JUST the two of us?!

Plankton: (looking annoyed, rolling his eyes) Yes, just us, nobody else.

SpongeBob: Oh Plankton, I’ve always dreamed about having a sleepover with you! (holding his hands to his face in excitement) We can huddle up together under the blankets, and we can-

Plankton: Yeah, that uh, sounds great SpongeBob. Now, what time?

SpongeBob: -read stories to each other, and we can drink hot cocoa, do you like hot cocoa? And we can watch Mermaid Man together, and we can play board games, and oh oh oh, we can eat popcorn, and we can play truth or dare, and… OH PLANKTON, I CAN’T WAIT!

Plankton: (trying to remain calm) Yes we can do all that stuff and I even have a surprise for you. (starting to grin)

SpongeBob: (eyes opening wide, glistening) A surprise? For me? (jumping up and down) Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!

Plankton: Well I can't tell you now or it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll have to wait until tonight.

SpongeBob: Oh, I can’t wait! I can’t wait! And I will make us my special hot cocoa, do you like hot cocoa? Oh and Gary will be there too! We'll have lots of fun together!

Plankton: (Cringes a little, trying to come up with some excuse) Oh but SpongeBob, Gary can't be at the sleepover.

SpongeBob: Why not?

Plankton: Because....because he's there all the time! And that's no fun! Maybe he could go stay with someone else for the night, like uh, Patrick! Then it would really be a sleepover!

SpongeBob: Hey, you're right! And Patrick has always wanted to have a sleepover with Gary. They are going to have so much fun! I will bring him some of Gary’s favorite toys too! That way we can ALL have fun tonight! 

Plankton: (Fake-smiling) Great, so what time? 

SpongeBob: You should come really early so we can have some fun AAAAAALL night together! Just the two of us! Oh Plankton, I am so excited! (biting his lip, trying to stay calm to hear Plankton’s response)

Plankton: (smile becomes genuine, holding back his giggles) Oh I agree! Whatta ya say, right after six-o-clock? 

SpongeBob: Sounds great! I’ll go and see Patrick right now so he can have fun with Gary. (voice becoming lower) And don’t forget to bring your surprise. (now bouncing up and down again) It’s going to be great! We will have the best night EVER! 

Plankton: (walking off, waving) Oh yes, see you tonight SpongeBob! (to himself under his breath) We're going to have the best night ever indeed.....(he laughs evilly) 

_Cut to SpongeBob's house_

SpongeBob is singing a song while getting everything ready for Plankton to arrive. There are pillows and blankets lying all across the room as if he just had a pillow fight with himself, and the table is filled with snacks and a variety of fizzy drinks. 

SpongeBob: (singing, while putting down some glasses) La la la la, having a sleepover with Plankton, ladiedadieda, gonna have the best time ever, I lo-o-o-o-oooooove sleepovers, with Plaaaaanktooooon, la la la laaaa (he is startled by a knock on the door, almost dropping one of the glasses he was holding) Whoops! (getting excited again) He’s here! 

He hurriedly puts the glasses down and practically trips to the door in his excitement. 

SpongeBob: I’m coming, Plankton!

He opens the door to reveal Plankton who is standing there with a smile, hands behind his back, looking innocent

SpongeBob: Hi Plankton! I was just singing a song about our sleepover! Do you want to hear it? (bouncing up and down, Plankton just talking through him) 

Plankton: Hey there, SpongeBob. Guess what? I brought a friend over for the sleepover.

SpongeBob: (forgetting about the song) A friend? (trying to look behind Plankton) Did you bring Squidward? You know I like Squidward. Or Sandy? Or Mr. Krabs… hmm no I guess not Mr. Krabs, or or or…

Plankton: (grinning more and more) Now uh, just close your eyes. It's a surprise.

SpongeBob: (covering his eyes, still jumping up and down excitedly) Or Mrs. Puff! Or Pearl! Or Larry! Or grandma! Or Karen… oh I bet it’s Karen, right Plankton?

Plankton then lets Dennis inside, who slams the door shut

Plankton: (practically bursting with excitement) OPEN THEM!

SpongeBob: (taking his hands from his eyes) Do you also like hot cocoa Kare---- (now seeing Dennis, taking a step backwards, frightened) D—D—D—D—Dennis?

Dennis: Remember me?

SpongeBob: (starting to walk away as far as possible) Y—y—yes, I remember y—y—you.

Dennis pushes Plankton aside to get as close to SpongeBob as possible. He puts his boots down with heavy thuds, making SpongeBob jump up each time, afraid. 

Dennis: (smirks) I remember you too.

SpongeBob: (sweat gushing down his forehead, practically soaking his shirt, still backing away) Oh you d—d—do?

Dennis: Could never forget. Still have some business to do.

Plankton: Hey I want to get in on this too, lemme see! (jumping up and down, Dennis blocking his view of SpongeBob, but nobody hears him) 

Dennis has now caught up with SpongeBob, who is pinned against a wall, unable to go anywhere. Dennis comes closer and bends down so he is looking SpongeBob directly in the eye. 

SpongeBob: (trembling with fear, squeaky voice) C—c—can’t we do this business another time? I was just about to have a s—s—sleepover with Plankton, r—r—right? 

Plankton: Pssh, it was a trick you idiot! I'd rather be dead than have a sleepover with you! 

SpongeBob: (now genuinely scared because he is all alone in this, looking up at Dennis with a nervous fake smile) So, business? Hehe…

Dennis: (laughing evilly) I always finish my work. Now, get over here.

Dennis picks up SpongeBob by his shirt, holding him high above the ground, the fabric around his neck choking him a little and making him gasp for air. 

SpongeBob: Let me go! Plankton, help me! (tears now start to roll down his cheeks, panicked and afraid) Don’t-don’t do anything! 

Dennis: I think I’ve waited long enough for my revenge, don’t you? (he holds SpongeBob up in the air even higher, enjoying seeing him squirm and choke)

Plankton: (maybe thinks this is a little harsh, but is still excited) Yeah, get him, get him! 

Dennis laughs loudly to himself, swinging SpongeBob from side to side before roughly throwing him on the floor. SpongeBob still breathing with difficulty and rubbing his now painful head.

SpongeBob: (in pain, crying, crawling up against the wall terrified) C—can’t we just t—t—talk? You’re hurting m—m—me.

Dennis: (smirking evilly) But I like hurting people. Especially ones that still need to pay. 

SpongeBob puts his hands in front of his face, sobbing, full of pain and fear. He tries to cover the entirety of his body behind his legs and arms, curling up against the wall. 

SpongeBob: (shaking, small voice) I don’t want to get hurt…

Dennis pulls his face up by his hair to make him look at him, SpongeBob crying out in pain and trying to stop Dennis, hands and feet both hitting and kicking in the air. Dennis just holds him by his hair and smiles a broad, villainous smile before speaking.

Dennis: Neither did I. So you’re going to pay. (he slaps him hard on his cheek) I don’t like getting stepped on (he slaps him again, even harder this time) and I don’t like getting hit by a boat.

SpongeBob: (calling out in pain, squirming in Dennis’ grip, tears rolling down his sore, red cheeks) You’re hurting me! Don’t hurt me! (in-between sobs) It hu-hu-hurts so mu-u-uch.

Dennis: (growling, kicking SpongeBob in his stomach so he folds over, still pinned against the wall) As does being crushed by a shoe, I didn’t cry. (pulling his hair with each word) Stop. Crying. You. Baby. 

SpongeBob: (trying his hardest, but failing, because the pain is just incredibly overwhelming) I can’t, I can’t, I’m trying, I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t!

Dennis: I hate you. 

Plankton: (grinning as he watches) This is going better than I thought. (still thinking it’s all a bit too much though) Uh, nice work, Dennis! 

SpongeBob: (tiny voice, barely hearable) Help me, Plankton…

Dennis: Oh, nobody’s going to help anybody today. 

Dennis is still pulling SpongeBob’s hair. He is hiccupping and both tears and snot are running down his face, ugly-crying and in very much pain. 

Dennis: (annoyed and agitated at the sound of SpongeBobs crying) Stop crying or you’ll feel my fist again.

SpongeBob: (still trying but just not being able to, which makes him cry even louder) I can’t, I can’t!

Dennis: (drops SpongeBob to cover his ears) STOP CRYING! ARH I HATE YOU! 

SpongeBob: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry (panicked because he honestly doesn’t know how to stop crying)

Dennis: I HATE YOU AND I WANT TO KILL YOU! 

The room goes incredibly silent for a moment, everyone looking shocked at Dennis for a moment, even Plankton.

Dennis pulls out a large knife, planning to stab the poor sea sponge.

Dennis: (grinning broadly as he walks closer to SpongeBob) Now, where was I?

SpongeBob: (eyes gone extremely wide, holding his breath as he watches in terror and squeals) H-h-help me!

Plankton: (frowning as he watches, getting concerned) What? 

Dennis: Came to see this creature squirm. Came to make it hurt (he laughs) juuust a little (he runs his finger across the top of his knife)

Plankton: (comes over) Wait, wait, Hold it, too-tall. What are you doing?

Dennis: (turns around to face Plankton) Like I said, I want to kill him.

SpongeBob meanwhile has put his fingers in his ears and is pinching his eyes tightly shut, curled up into a ball on the floor. In pain, terrified and not wanting to see that big, shiny knife so awfully close to his body.

Plankton: You-You can't do that. That wasn't the job!

Dennis: It was exactly the job (smirks) Told you to put him to bed. Thought you knew I meant to have him sleeping with the fishes. 

Plankton: (obviously didn't understand, still shocked) But I never said to kill him! I just wanted you to step on him and rough him up a bit. Not take the kid's life!

Dennis: It’s what I came for. Just needed a tiny critter to get me up here (looks Plankton directly in the eye) Thanks for that. (turns to SpongeBob again) And I am going to finish what I came for.

Plankton: What? No! You can't just kill SpongeBob, that-that would be....(imagining the thought, cringing a little) Even I couldn't do that!

Dennis: And that’s why your evil schemes never work, and mine do. (pushing Plankton aside to get to SpongeBob, who is still curled up into a ball, crying) Now, I’ll make sure this annoying baby will never cry again.

Plankton: (His eye widens and he comes back over before Dennis can do anything, standing between SpongeBob and the knife, looking angry, pointing a finger) Hold it! Look I told you, you can't just kill him! I hired you therefore I'm in charge and you do what I say and I say you can't kill him!

Dennis: (putting his hands behind his ears pretending he can’t hear Plankton speak) Huh, what’s that? Did someone say something? Must’ve been too tiny for me to hear (grins) Nobody tells me what I do and when I kill someone. And now, I want to kill this specific kid. 

Plankton: (getting angrier, fists clenched, steaming at the insult) Well if that's the way you think then you're fired! (thinks that'll work, looking proud)

Dennis walks over to Plankton, getting awfully close to his face so he can feel his breath. He puts his hand on his shoulder, but in anything but a friendly matter. 

Dennis: (menacing) You can’t fire me. I quit. And you can’t stop me either.

Plankton goes back to looking afraid, gulping. He struggles to come up with something else to say, sweating a little.

Plankton: Well you still can't kill him! Not if I can help it. Now put the knife away!

Dennis: Oh you mean THIS knife (he points it at Planktons chest, who squeaks) Ha, I forgot I had it with me. How convenient! (starts walking closer to Plankton again)

Plankton: (gulps, looking at the knife, starting to back off in the same position as where SpongeBob is still curled up against the wall) Wait, wait, wha-what are you doing?

Dennis: I didn’t know it would be a ‘two for one’ day today. But I might be lucky (smiles a villainous smile as Plankton is now standing against the wall)

Plankton: (speaks angrily but his voice is still fearful, cracking) H-Hey, stop! Get away from me or I-I'll....let you have it!

Dennis: (sarcastically) You have such nerve, little one. 

Plankton is frantically eyeing his surroundings to see if he can use anything to stop Dennis. But the only thing close enough is the sobbing kid next to him. 

Plankton: (whimpering now in fear) G-Go away, I thought you were through with this job, I-I thought you quit.

Dennis: Oh I quit YOUR job, MINE is not yet over. Get over here, bottom feeder! 

He picks up Plankton the same way he picked up SpongeBob, it being his preferred way of getting what he wants, messing around a little and making sure his victims are out of breath so they are out of stamina to try anything foolish.

Plankton: (He screams loudly, crying out, struggling and kicking around, now very scared, knowing what he did to SpongeBob) P-P-Put me down! Lemme go!

Dennis, ignoring him, shakes him around, grinning evilly before throwing him against the wall. Plankton screams and cries out in pain and reaches to his head. He is now lying down next to SpongeBob, cowering a little as he shakes and whimpers, looking like a frightened animal caught in a trap. Dennis stands tall, hovering over them both. 

Dennis: I guess I now have to take care of two crying babies (laughing loudly at his own joke)

He grabs both of them by their collars and drags them along. Plankton still trying to stop him by calling out, kicking around his legs and feet, but SpongeBob still with his eyes closed, shut down from the entire world. Dennis kicks SpongeBobs front door so it opens and drags the two towards his boat.

Plankton is screaming loudly and kicking around desperately, unusually terrified, not used to being so scared, whimpering. 

Plankton: Stop, stop! Lemme go! T-The neighbors! (it dawns on him, thinking someone will hear him) H-Help! Somebody help! Th-They have to hear me! 

Dennis: Who, that idiot sea star that’ll sleep through a bulldozer driving over him? Or that squid-guy that is so deaf he can’t even hear how rotten his own music is? 

He swings the two bodies over his shoulder and inside his boat. Plankton tries to escape, but Dennis quickly pins him back down with both his hands. He doesn’t have to worry about SpongeBob, who’s body is just lying there, frozen with fear. Dennis grabs some rope and ties SpongeBob’s and Plankton’s hands and feet together, that way Plankton can’t try to escape because of the body he would have to drag along. Dennis jumps behind the wheel and starts the engine. 

Plankton: (whimpering loudly in fear, shaking) H-Help! Help! (he keeps screaming)

Dennis hits the back of the seat angrily and takes a quick glance at Plankton in the mirror. 

Dennis: (warning him) I’d better stop screaming if I were you.

Plankton: I'm not listening to you, Godzilla. (he growls, huffing, then turns to SpongeBob, trying to get him to talk, grabbing him by his shirt with his free hand, whispering from behind his teeth) SpongeBob, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob starts to open his eyes and looks up at Plankton, who is startled at the sight of his face. He hadn’t seen it since… well… before Dennis had beat him up. His lip is burst, his nose is bleeding, his face is pale except for his cheeks where he’d been hit hard, and his eyes are bloodshed from crying. SpongeBob tries to sit up straight again to look at Plankton but fails to do so because of the pain waves going through his entire body.

SpongeBob: (barely hearable) Plankton? (wanting to grab his head in pain and taking Planktons tied-up arm with him) I…. I… Everything hurts.

Plankton: (admittedly guilty, it showing) I-I'm sorry, kid. Listen, help me out here.

SpongeBob: (tired from being tense and beaten, voice incredibly fragile and eyes closing again) I want to go to sleep, Plankton. 

Plankton: SpongeBob, we have to escape, we got to get away from this guy! Who knows what he's going to do to us!

SpongeBob: (now seemingly completely unaware of where he is, in shock and too tired) Will you read me a bedtime story? (Putting his thumb in his mouth) I like ‘The Happy Barnacle’, Plankton.

Plankton: (He looks angry for a moment but then it turns into worry and guilt) SpongeBob, listen to me, this is serious! Your life is at risk! 

SpongeBob: (still sucking his thumb, now starting to doze off) I… like… the… happy barnacle…

Plankton looks at him for a while, SpongeBob sleeping in the back of Dennis’ boat, tied-up, beat up and full of misery and pain, yet somehow still looking peaceful and calm in his sleep. Then he turns to Dennis.

Plankton: (angry and annoyed) Where are you taking us?!

Dennis: (laughing, glancing in the mirror) Oh, far away. Where nobody can ever find you. 

Plankton: (Growling) I demand you release me! I'm an adult! And the sponge may be a kid but you still have to let him go, too!

Dennis: Kid or adult. Don’t matter to me. You’re coming with me. I’ll find a way to make you BOTH pay this time.

Plankton: (still angry, yelling) Oh yeah? You think you can just take me somewhere and lock me up? I'm an evil genius, AND I went to college, pal, so whatever you have planned it ain't going to work because I'll just find a way to escape.

Dennis: College?! Don’t make me laugh. Nobody THAT tiny could ever be smart enough to go to college. (smirking evilly) You’re an insult to your size, lil one. 

Plankton: (his eye widens in fury, snarling) Now is that really necessary?! I'll have you know I'm tall for my height! And just who the barnacles do you think you are, huh? I don't know what it's like to be tall but you're probably just a big sea-chicken under all that get-up. Yeah, I can see right through your little act, pal, with your big sunglasses and hat, bandana over the face, tough voice, yeah, I don't buy it. You're just a big COWARD!

Suddenly the boat comes to a screeching halt, SpongeBob and Plankton both flying forwards, hitting the back of the seats. 

Plankton: Ow, hey, just what do you think you’re doi---- (he stops when Dennis gets out of his seat, smashes the door behind him and looks at him with eyes spitting fire)

Dennis: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (now grabbing Plankton by his shirt, pulling him closer, dragging SpongeBob along as well)

Plankton: (frowns at him, glaring as he huffs) What's it to you, cowboy? 

Dennis: GET OUT. 

Plankton: (chuckles once) Well uh, kinda hard to get out when I’m tied up. (he grins, playing smart)

Dennis: I SAID GET OUT! (he takes the rope in his hand and tears it apart in one single move, Plankton looking at it wide eyed, thinking that it went a little TOO easily and a bit nervous because of that fact)

He takes Plankton out of the boat next to the road, still holding him tightly with one of his big hands so his feet only barely touch the sand. SpongeBob is miraculously still sleeping. Or maybe passed out from when he had hit the back of the seats. Plankton doesn’t know and has other things to think about at the moment. 

Plankton: (Chuckling a little nervously) Heh heh, setting me free now? (Trying to desperately stand on his own feet, pulling at his collar with his hands now, squirming his feet around)

Dennis: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Plankton: (somehow not thinking about how stupid repeating himself would be at the moment) What? That you're a coward? Want me to say it again, stupid? (He grins, sing-songing) Coward coward coward!

Before Plankton knows what’s going on Dennis smacks him hard in his stomach, making him fall down to the ground with a loud yelp. 

Dennis: (growling) Nobody calls me a coward…..! 

Plankton is folded over in pain, holding his stomach, now afraid, barely able to look up as his whimpers soften. 

Plankton: Oh, so-so you can't handle the truth, huh? That just makes you even weaker.

Dennis: (furious) You don’t know when to stop, do you? I guess I’ll MAKE you shut up!

He kicks Plankton as hard as he can, who is still lying on the ground, screaming and crying out loudly in pain, holding his stomach with his arms. 

Plankton: (holding back tears, Still shouting insults at him, not knowing what else to do with himself, and not having felt this scared in his entire life) Just because you-you're so big and strong, doesn't make you tough! I-If I was as big as you I could take you on no problem, and I-I-I'd win, cause you're just a Sea-Chicken!

Dennis: You’re even WORSE than that Spongeboy! (kicks him again) I thought I told you to. SHUT. UP! (kicking him in the face this time) 

Plankton screams and reaches for his nose, droplets of blood already dripping down on his lips. Now crying, he calls out, hoping to wake SpongeBob up, which makes him feel a bit pathetic but even he knows he is his only hope. 

Plankton: SpongeBob! SpongeBob, do something!

SpongeBob however still lying in Dennis’ boat unmoving, the remainder of the ropes still hanging from his hands and legs. 

Plankton: SpongeBob? (he sniffles, raising his head a little to look up, squinting because his face hurts) Come on, SpongeBob, help! We have to stop this maniac! SpongeBob!

Dennis: Are you deaf? (kicking him with each word) STOP. TALKING. YOU. IDIOT!

Plankton screams and yelps in pain, very weak now, his nose bleeding, shaking everywhere, trying to hide his only eye and face, half because he was crying, not wanting to show it, and half because he was so scared.

Plankton: You-You....You're still a coward! Ju-Just-Just a big sea-chicken!

Dennis snarls and kicks him so hard, it knocks Plankton out, who goes limp with a whimper. 

Plankton now lying unconscious on the ground, Dennis grins, grabbing him by his legs and dragging him towards his boat again. 

Dennis: Finally. Took him long enough. 

He tosses Plankton inside carelessly and jumps inside the backseat after him. He yanks the rope from SpongeBob’s body to tie up Plankton individually. The kid won’t be much trouble to him, seemingly passed out. But the little loudmouth on the other hand might try something funny again. He grabs a roll of duct tape, uses his teeth to tear off a piece long enough to cover Plankton’s mouth and jams it on.

He takes place behind the wheel again and keeps driving until they reach a cave at the edge of the little ghost town Back of Beyond. It is Dennis’ hidden, secret lair. A few henchmen and guards are walking around, protecting the place from unwanted visitors. Dennis greets them by putting up his hand, not speaking a word however, and steps out of his boat. The guys walking around don’t question him when he reveals the two unmoving bodies lying in the back of his boat and casually throws them over his shoulders. 

The cave goes on for miles and miles, each tunnel dividing in another dividing in another. Basically a big, dark, scary labyrinth where only Dennis and a few of his guys know their way around. He shrugs his shoulders, making the two bodies jump up a little as he walks by his henchmen inside the cave. He takes a few turns, zigzags around the tunnels and reaches a place at the far end. A place he has hidden from anyone except himself. A place for two idiots like these to await their doom… locked up. 

_Cut to next morning, inside the cave_

SpongeBob is the first one to wake up. He wants to stretch his arms out like he always does but quickly lets them back down as he feels pain gushing through his entire body. Eyes still sleepy, he looks around. When he realizes where he is, or actually that he DOESN’T know where he is, he starts freaking out, not even having seen Plankton next to him.

SpongeBob: (frantically pulling the bars of the cage) HEY! Where am I? Let me out! (suddenly very frightened) I’m afraid of the dark… Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! 

Plankton wakes up due to SpongeBobs screaming and reaches for his stomach in pain, quickly groaning and wincing. He looks up at SpongeBob at the other end of the cage where it is in fact incredibly dark. And it’s cold too. Plankton shivers. 

Plankton: Ugh....keep it down, will ya kid?

SpongeBob: (relieved when he realizes he is not alone, runs towards Plankton) Plankton! Where are we? (then he gets mad, because Plankton is the one who let all this happen) WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! (he gets closer, then notices how badly hurt he is, anger quickly dissolving) Are you okay?!

Plankton: (Groaning, starting to get to his feet, holding a hand to his now badly bruised face, fixing his eyepatch) Well, i've been better. How you holding up? (he finally looks at him, blinking his slightly swollen eye)

SpongeBob: Why, yes I’m hurt! But you are hurt too. And I don’t like it! (pouting) I just want to get out of here…

Plankton: (looking around at the cage, frowning in worry, starting to feel very small; well....smaller.) This can't be good. That dirty rotten no-good Dennis......(he clenches his fists, remembering last night)

SpongeBob wants to respond to that, but they are both startled by the sound of footsteps nearing. SpongeBob huddles closer to Plankton, grabbing hold of his arms tightly and afraid.

SpongeBob: (whispering, voice shaking) Wh---who’s t---that?

Plankton: Speak of the devil himself....(he huffs)

Dennis: (savagely sweet) Did you sleep well my darlings?

SpongeBob: (jumps up without even thinking about it) We have to go home! Plankton is hurt!

Dennis: Hurt you say? Awww, you poor miniscule moron, do you want me to put a kiss on it… with my fist?

Plankton: (growling, angry) When I get my hands on you.....

SpongeBob: You are not very nice! (suddenly thinking about everything he left behind) And I can’t miss my work! 

Dennis: Little baby has a job? How grown-up of you! (he grins) Too bad your boss’ll never see your horrid face again. (he comes closer to the cage, eyes pinned on SpongeBob) You stay here. Both. Until I think of a way to make you pay.

Plankton: Look genius, make it easy for yourself and let us, or at least let me go! Otherwise I'm just going to escape because you know how smart I am!

Dennis: Something something insult, blah blah

Plankton: (his eye widens, growling again, wishing he could strangle him, wishing he was bigger....and maybe a little stronger)

SpongeBob: (begging Dennis, on his knees) Let Plankton go! Please! He has a wife, a son, and even a pet amoeba! He has a family! Let him go!

Dennis: (letting that fact sink in for a moment) A family, eh?

SpongeBob: Yes! And he loves them very much, right Plankton?

Plankton: (honestly hadn't even thought of any of his family until now, blinking, speaking quieter) Oh uh, I guess...? 

Dennis: (finger on his chin, still thinking) Love them very much?

SpongeBob: Yes! His wife Karen is very sweet! Well… I mean… most of the time (innocently babbling, not even thinking about what he is doing) and Spot is adorable! He loves ALL of them so, so, SO much! Don’t you, Pl----

Plankton has put his hand over his mouth, grinning and sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Plankton: Uh, uh, don't pay any attention to him, he doesn't know what he's saying. Besides, my wife is anything but sweet. (he huffs with a drawl) 

Dennis: (grins persuasively, thinking about when he saw her yesterday, teasing Plankton) Oh, I thought she was rather sweet. Nice body. REAL pretty. 

Plankton: (his eyebrows furrow, not liking him talking about her, his body tensing up though he looks slightly confused, not knowing what he's getting at, not answering)

Dennis: (repeating himself, plotting in his head) Reaaal pretty. Yeah. (smirking, winking at Plankton) Wouldn’t mind seeing her a little closer sometime.

Plankton: (getting defensive now, glaring in anger) Hey, that's my wife you're talking about, watch it pal.

Dennis: (walking away, ignoring Plankton, mumbling to himself and feeling proud because he thought of a plan) Yeah, real pretty…

Plankton: (goes up to grab the bars, growling as he watches Dennis walk off, frowning to himself angrily a moment)

SpongeBob: (sweetly, innocent) But Karen sure is real pretty, isn’t she Plankton?

Plankton: (turns his attention back to SpongeBob, poking at his chest, huffing) What'd you start going on about my family for, huh? And talking about my WIFE?! Where'd that come from?

SpongeBob: (wide eyed, not knowing where Plankton’s outburst came from) I…I… I thought you loved your family… I just wanted to tell him that… that you need to…

Plankton: Well he don't need to hear anything about them! You don't just start going on telling people about the status of my family, SpongeBob, ESPECIALLY not my wife..

SpongeBob: (looking downcast, fiddling with the clips from his suspenders) I’m sorry, Plankton.

Plankton: (He turns away, starting to think, shaking his head) Oh man....Karen. She must be worried about me. Oh no, what if I don't ever see her again? (he starts to get this sad, scared look on his face) If-If I don't get to hug her, kiss her again? (he begins to pace worriedly) Or what if I never see Chip again? (gasps to himself) What if I don't get to meet my grandchildren? And Spot, who will take care of Spot?

SpongeBob: (hurrying over, wrapping his arms around him) It will be okay, Plankton! You’ll see them again.

Plankton: (harshly removing SpongeBobs arms) Okay? It's not going to be okay. Not if we don't get out of here! And I don't see how we're going to do that, kid!

SpongeBob: We’ll figure it out. (he grabs hold of Plankton’s hand) Together.

Plankton: (retrieving his hand with a snarl, not liking all the affection) How? We don't even know where we are! Plus we got to get past godzilla out there. (he sneers)

SpongeBob: (wanting to grab Plankton’s hand again, being refused, now just standing there awkwardly) We can do this, Plankton. Together we will find our way out!

Plankton: (glares at him as he goes back up to the bars of the cage, pulling at them with a growl, wanting out, even though he could just easily walk right through them, being so small) Wonder what he's keeping us here for. I know he wants to kill you....but what the barnacles does he want with me? I'm going to get out of here before I have the chance to find out.

SpongeBob: Will you take me if you do? (starting to panic when Plankton doesn’t respond) Oh please take me Plankton! I don’t want to be all alone here! Plankton! Plankton?

Plankton: Shhhh! (he doesn't have a plan yet but keeps thinking, getting distracted however, remembering he's hungry after not having any supper last night, his stomach growling) Err, I'm starving...! That criminal can't keep us here without feeding us. (eyes a passing guard) Hey! We'd like some grub over here!

The guard just glares at him but walks off to get some.

SpongeBob: (already forgotten his fears, excited) Do you think they’ll have Krabby Patties here, Plankton?

Plankton: (doesn't answer, not looking at him, instead looking out with his eye narrowed, trying to think of how to get out) 

SpongeBob: (to himself, Plankton not even listening) I really want a Krabby Patty. It has been (counting on his fingers) 9 hours since I had my last one!

The guard comes back with two bowls of food, which is some sort of porridge or mush, tossing the bowls carelessly at them, hitting them in the face, most of the food getting all over them

Plankton: (scrambles to catch the bowl and try to save some of it to eat, wrinkling his nose in disgust at getting it on his face, grossed out) Hey! 

The guard just laughs and tosses them two spoons before he walks away, Plankton wiping at his face with his sleeve.

SpongeBob: (licks some of the mush from his face, crosses his legs and places the bowl in between) Thank you, big scary-looking guard! 

Plankton: Oh, it got in my hair.... (He whines a little, looking upset, trying to brush and wipe it out, checking his braids to see if they were okay)

SpongeBob: (coming closer to try and help Plankton) Here, let me get that for you (he sticks out his tongue to lick the goo off of Plankton’s braids)

Plankton: (turning his attention to SpongeBob, hissing, pointing a mean finger) Don’t even think about it!

SpongeBob: (backing off) I’m sorry, Plankton…

Plankton: (looks at the bowl of....whatever it is) Ugh, we're supposed to eat this? (he honestly doesn't want to, holding it out away from him) 

SpongeBob meanwhile is eating spoonfuls of it, practically shoving it inside his mouth like a hungry animal that hasn’t eaten for days.

SpongeBob: It’s not SO bad Plankton! I am just using my imagination to make it taste like a Krabby Patty (he smiles broadly when he looks up at Plankton, his face entirely covered with the mush)

Plankton: (just huffs, frustrated, throwing the food back out the cage so it lands on the floor, turning to walk towards the back of the cage with balled fists) Ugh. We better get out of here soon cause I can't take much more of this! This is the worst! (he kicks the wall angrily, then yelping and hopping as he holds his foot in pain)

SpongeBob: (frowns at him in worry as he watches, looking sympathetic, not saying anything, just wanting to get out of there too)

The picture fades to black, cutting back to the two of them still in the cage, Plankton leaned up against the wall looking bored, eyeing his fingernails with a forlorn look. SpongeBob has drawn all his friends in the sand and is having full on conversations with them as if they are actually alive. A thing only SpongeBob could so passionately do for hours on end.

SpongeBob: (focused on ‘Squidward’) One Krabby Patty, no mayonnaise and extra pickles coming up!

Plankton: (glaring at him from the corner of his eye) Ugh, will you be quiet already? You're just talking to dirt, you idiot!

SpongeBob: (thinking Plankton just feels left out) Oh, I can add you too, Plankton! (he draws Plankton in the sand next to Mr. Krabs) And now you can say you’re going to steal the formula! And then Mr. Krabs can say tha---

Plankton: (coming over with an angry scowl) I don't care about Mr.Krabs! You think I want to think about that no-good back-stabber at a time like this?! (he angrily wipes away his own sandy self with his shoe)

SpongeBob: (looks at it sad for a moment before returning to his little game, giggling) What did you say, Squiddy? Of course I’ll give you a hug!

Plankton: (shaking his head, annoyed out of his mind, hating that he had to be stuck with SpongeBob as a prisoner out of all people) Ugh. You're hopeless.

They soon hear loud footsteps approaching, Plankton tensing as he looks up with a scowl, coming closer to the bars, knowing it's Dennis, who had been gone for quite some time.

Dennis: Get here you piece of scum. (looking directly at Plankton)

Plankton: (his eye widens in surprise at first, then he starts to smile, thinking he's being set free) Finally! I knew you'd let me go.

SpongeBob hardly even notices, now chatting away to ‘Patrick’ about jellyfishing. 

Dennis has unlocked the cage, two guards coming in to grab Plankton by the arms to bring him out, pushing him forward, Plankton starting to frown.

Plankton: Wh-What are the guards for? To show me the way out? (he grins nervously, chuckling, then frowning when they don't let him go, him trying to struggle a little) H-Hey, what's going on? 

Dennis: Still didn’t learn how to shut up, eh? You’re coming with me.

SpongeBob, now noticing Plankton has left him, runs towards the bars, screaming for him, genuinely scared to be left alone… in the dark.

SpongeBob: PLANKTON! DON’T GO! DON’T LEAVE ME! 

The two guards are holding Plankton’s arms tightly, his feet only occasionally actually walking on top of the ground, mostly just floating in the air, the copepod struggling a little. Dennis is leading them down a few tunnels, to another to a different section of the cave where it's open with a lot of space, another tunnel at the other end

Dennis: (glancing behind him for a second to make sure Plankton is listening very carefully) You know how much I hate that little baby sponge right? Talks too much. Cries too much. Pathetic. I want him dead. (they continue walking down the dark tunnel) But it’s just NO fun to ice him myself. (he now stops and takes a good long look at Plankton) So I thought… why don’t YOU do it? (he grins, continuing walking) 

Plankton: (his eyebrows furrow, not understanding at first) W-What? What are you talking about, I'm not going to do that.

Dennis: (overly sweet, mocking him) But I thought you were an EVIL genius? 

Plankton: (annoyed) Of course I am! I was evil even when I was a child. I'm more evil then you'll ever be!

Dennis: You’re not truly evil until you eliminate someone. (shrugs, smiling) I thought I’d help you a little.

They reach the open space in the tunnel. The guards roughly throw Plankton on the ground before walking off. Dennis puts his foot on Plankton’s arm so he doesn’t try to escape.

Plankton: (Struggling now, looking angry yet a little scared) H-Hey, what are you doing? I-I said I'm not going to kill SpongeBob!

Dennis: Don’t you want to see the color of his blood? You know every person has different colored blood. Ain’t that funny? (laughing loudly, memories going through his mind)

Plankton: (pictures the sponge bleeding for a moment, the vision making him shudder a little, knowing even HE wouldn't want to see that) There's no way i'm going to do that! He's just an innocent kid....even if he is stupid. (he drawls) 

Dennis: You really don’t want to quell him, eh? How touching. (he puts more weight on his foot, crushing Plankton’s arm a little with his sole) 

Plankton: (he cries out in pain, whimpering, tugging and pulling at his arm in an attempt to get away) But-But why should I do it? You-You're the assassin....but I guess you don't even want to do YOUR job now, huh? 

Dennis: (looking smug) Oh, but you’ve got a lot at stake, little man. (he whistles)

Plankton: (he frowns in confusion, trying to figure out what he means, starting to look around) Wait, huh?

One of the guards walks back in, dragging something along. Plankton looks at it a little afraid, but not quite able to see what he carries because of the darkness from the tunnel behind them. 

Plankton: What's happening? (starting to get panicked, sweating) 

Dennis just laughs as a response, not even looking at Plankton. 

Plankton tries to get up, but is stopped by Dennis’ foot still pinning him to the ground. The guard drops what he was carrying onto the floor, revealing Chip now lying there, feet and hands tied together so he isn’t able to move and duct tape over his mouth so he isn’t able to scream.

The color instantly drains from Plankton's face as he turns white, now completely frozen, his mouth dropped open, eye completely wide open with fear, looking terrified at the sight of his son tied up like that. 

Plankton: Ch-Chip!

Dennis clicks his fingers. The guard rushes over and ties Planktons hands together with a rope while Dennis walks over to Chip. 

Plankton gasps and immediately starts to try to go after him, stopped by the rope and the guard.

Plankton: (his voice filled with fear, sounding desperate) Wa-Wait wait! Stop! Don't touch him!

Dennis: (picking up Chip himself in his preferred way) But I’m just getting started!

Chip tries to scream from behind his taped mouth, it coming out muffled, but still chilling nevertheless.

Plankton: (gasping as he watches, shaking his head no, his eye welling with tears) N-No! Let my son go!

Dennis: You know what to do (he drops Chip to the ground carelessly, Chip curling up in pain) You know how to make this stop.

Plankton: Chip! (breathing heavily now with fear, whimpering, looking scared as he watches his son helplessly) N-No! I-I said I wouldn't do it! 

Dennis: So that spongebaby is more important to you than your own son? (he chuckles) I guess you don’t mind if I do THIS then (he kicks Chip in his side, making him yelp and squirm)

Plankton: (he cries out as he watches, tears leaking from his eye now, trying to get up again to help but he can't, screaming as he begs Dennis to stop) N-No, no! Stop it, stop! That's my son!

Dennis: (faking a surprised reaction, eyes wide open) You’re such a BAD father, teeny-weeny shrimp. (he picks up Chip by his shirt again so Plankton can look his son in the eyes) 

Chip is screaming again, wanting his father to help him. It still being muffled by the tape, but tears streaming down his cheeks. His shirt all dirty and ripped up, indicating that he had tried to escape and fight Dennis before. Plankton looking his son in the eyes, he suddenly looks conflicted, shaking his head no, just wanting to save his son, fighting his hardest to hold back his tears.

Plankton: No! No! I-I'm not a bad father! Please, just stop hurting my son! 

Dennis: But you’re the ONLY one that can stop this. You know what you must do.

Plankton: (panicking more and more, gulping, shaking his head no as he whimpers) No, I-I-I can't. (yelling now) I can't kill SpongeBob, I-I won't!

Dennis drops Chip to the ground before yanking his hair roughly, pulling out a few strings and letting them whirl in the air, messing with Plankton’s feelings. 

Dennis: (grins) He’d be bald by tomorrow if you go on like this.

Plankton: (crying and sniffling, tears down his face, breathing heavily in fear, wincing every time he hears his son's muffled cries, the sound ripping at his heart, wanting to do anything to save him, begging) Pl-Please....I can't kill SpongeBob but please stop hurting my son! Please!

Dennis: (agitated) Guess you just don’t care what I do to him! (he lets go off Chip’s hair, making him fall to the floor flat on his face and clicks his fingers again, a guard appearing) Make sure he’s taken care of. 

The guard grabs hold of Chip by his arms and drags him away. 

Plankton gasps loudly in horror, watching his only son be taken away, screaming as loud as he can after him, thinking they are going to kill him, extremely panicked and teary eyed, crying hard, trying to get up to run after him, struggling around desperately

Plankton: NOOO! Chip! Chip! You can't kill my son, please! Please, don't do anything to him, don't hurt him!

Dennis: Oh, I’m nowhere NEAR finished. But don’t fear, you’re going back to your playdate with that annoying kid. 

Plankton: (begging through tears, looking more frightened then ever) Pl-Please, let my son go! He's my only son, PLEASE!

Dennis puts Plankton up on his own to feet again, pushing him to start walking but Plankton just plants his feet and tries to turn around, still crying out, extremely frightened for what they will do with his son. 

Plankton: Please, he didn't do anything! He's just a kid! Please don't kill him!

Dennis: Stop whining, shortie! You’ll see him again (smirking as he roughly shoves at him, forcing him to walk, eyeing Plankton intensely) Can’t promise in what condition though. 

Plankton: (trembling everywhere as he reluctantly goes with him, sniffling, the visions of Dennis beating up his son still vivid in his mind, still scarred and terrified) 

_Cut to the cage_

They reach the cage. SpongeBob is hanging onto the bars loosely, tired and out of breath, seemingly having cried the entire time Plankton was away. Dennis pushes Plankton inside, him dropping to his knees unable to catch himself because of his tied-up hands. He growls, despite still sniffling a little, Dennis just laughing. SpongeBob hurries over, helping Plankton sit up straight, untying his hands. 

Plankton: (Glaring at Dennis with rage despite his tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eye) I'm going to get you for this, Dennis! You hear me?!

Dennis: See you in a while. Hope you change your mind. Things could get even worse (he waves at Plankton, leaving, his laugh echoing through the tunnels)

Plankton: (the sound of Dennis's laughter makes him outraged, wanting to strangle him, now turning to SpongeBob angrily, needing to yell at someone) You! This happened because of you! This is all your fault!

SpongeBob: (backing away, afraid of seeing Plankton so furious) I…I…I…didn’t do anything!

Plankton: (yelling at the top of his lungs) Yes you did! You're the reason that he- (he suddenly remembers that he was the one that got them into the situation, visions of Chip getting hurt flashing through his brain again, the anger vanishing from his face instantly, starting to look hurt and very upset, backing up against the wall, his voice very quiet now as he avoids looking at SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: (coming closer to Plankton again, worried look on his face) Wh…what did h…he do to you?

Plankton: (shaking, starting to sniffle, looking like he is going to cry, frowning deeply) It's Chip. Dennis took Chip....he....(he swallows hard, whimpering with each word) He hurt Chip.

SpongeBob: CHIP?! How did he know abo--- (remembering he was the one that told Dennis about Plankton’s family, blushing, guilty) I…I’m sorry Plankton. I… didn’t mean to.

Plankton: (getting angry again, needing someone to blame instead of himself but he's still teary-eyed) You never mean to, but yet you always mess up everyone's lives….! And now my son is hurt and I can't even be with him all because of you! If you had never mentioned him to that creep in the first place, he'd still be okay!

SpongeBob’s eyes start burning, but no tears appear. He has cried them all waiting for Plankton earlier, being terribly afraid in the dark cage all by himself. Even talking to his ‘friends’ hadn’t helped, so he had just been pulling at the bars, screaming for Plankton for the entire time he was gone. 

SpongeBob: I….I…I…

Plankton: Save it! It's hopeless, I don't what we're going to do....

SpongeBob: (thinking about something, cheerfully exclaiming) Well, maybe Karen will save us! She will miss you, right Plankton? (now jumping up and down) She is on her way here, Plankton! I know she is! She will save us! She will save us! She will save us!

Plankton: (hearing SpongeBob mention Karen makes him think about Chip again, making him frown deeply, still scarred after having to witness Dennis beat the life out of his own kid) SpongeBob, I-

SpongeBob: (going on and on, excitedly) Oh I will give Gary the biggest hug when I come back! And Squidward! And Patrick! And Mr. Krabs! And-

Plankton: (he can't contain his emotions anymore) SHUT UP! All you can think about are your stupid friends and you have the nerve to talk about seeing them again when my own SON just got beat up in front of me and I can't do anything about it! (starting to cry) I-I don't even know if he's okay! What if that no-good Dennis is hurting him again? What if- (he remembers what Dennis had said, about him not being a good father and that he could've saved Chip if he had just agreed to do what Dennis wanted) Oh no, what if it's all my fault? I really am a bad father....(puts his face in his hands, sobbing) 

SpongeBob: (walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder) You’re not a bad father, Plankton. I’m sure Chip loves you VERY much!

Plankton: (hardly hearing him, too absorbed in his guilt) Wh-What is Karen going to think? Chip is my only son and I've failed him! If only I had....(he stops a moment, looking at SpongeBob standing next to him, eyeing him intensely a moment)

SpongeBob: (confused, frowning and a little freaked out) W…what are you looking at? 

Plankton: (he shakes the thought away, trying to stop crying, suddenly embarrassed to have SpongeBob see him cry, wiping at his eye with his sleeve) No, it-it's all that wretched Dennis's fault....! I'm going to kill him, I swear! Nobody hurts my son!

SpongeBob: (scared, although Plankton doesn’t even hear him) Kill him?! Plankton, you can’t kill him! It’s not nice to kill people!

Plankton: I mean, he thinks he can just kidnap my son and get away with it, I don't - Wait a minute. (he pauses, thinking) Just because you blabbed, you never..(wondering how Dennis knew where to find Chip since he didn't live at home with them)....so how did.....unless... (he thinks of Karen, suddenly remembering the awful way Dennis was talking about her earlier, gasping loudly, realizing he might have her too) Oh No!

SpongeBob: What is wrong? (staring at Plankton in shock) Tell me what’s wrong, Plankton. Whatiswrongwhatiswrongwhatiswrong?!

Plankton: He might have my Karen! (literally freaking out, horrified at the thought of her being here, not wanting Dennis anywhere near her, not after what had just happened to his son, hoping she couldn't be hurt too, dreading and absolutely fearing the thought, rushing up to the bars of the cage, pulling at them franctically) Dennis! Hey, Dennis! (he starts yelling as loud as he can, furious) I want to see you! DENNIS! Hey, you! (he points to a guard) Find Dennis and tell that brute I want to see him!

SpongeBob: (begging Plankton on his knees) Please don’t make him come back! Please, Plankton, please! (voice smaller) I… I am afraid of him… Please….

Plankton: I HAVE to know if Karen's okay! (he yells, still pulling desperately at the bars though nothing's happening of course) If he has her, HE'S A DEAD MAN! DENNIS!

SpongeBob: (not liking this, worried) DEAD? Plankton? Plankton! Don’t be angry! Don’t let Dennis come back!

Plankton continues to scream for Dennis until he finally comes back, Plankton seething with rage at the sight of him.

Plankton: YOU! I know you couldn't have found my son unless you found out through my wife and you better tell me RIGHT NOW if you did anything to her because if you did, I swear to King Neptune himself, I'm going to kill you so painfully slow you'll be begging me to stop but I won't because YOU MESSED WITH MY WIFE! And I won't regret killing you either because you're horrible and stupid AND you had the nerve to beat me up my own son so you're going to get it either way! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Dennis: (laughing) Destroy me? Pathetic. You can’t even reach my head, tiny critter.

Plankton: (Snarling as loud as he can, fists balled tightly, steaming with fury) RRRRRAH, I’ll show you!

Dennis: Show me? Ha, I’d have to crawl like a baby to be at YOUR eyesight.

Plankton: (Hating the insults, but all he can think about is his wife) Tell me about Karen!

Dennis: Oh, I saw her a little closer alright. (smirking) In fact I’m thinking I might want to see her a little closer right now. 

Plankton: (His eye widens and he turns a ghostly white, realizing he does have her, his heart practically stopping, taking a wobbly step backwards, looking like he might fall right over, looking incredibly worried and frightened) N-No, not Karen.....I-I need to see her, let me be with my wife!

Dennis: Oh, but you can WATCH. I like having spectators. 

Dennis enters the cage and grabs a piece of rope from his back pocket, tying Planktons hands up. Plankton struggles a little but not too much, knowing that this will probably be the only way he’ll get to see his wife, a hard look on his face. Dennis yanks at the rope, leading Plankton outside the cage.

SpongeBob: (upon seeing this running after them, grabbing hold of Plankton’s legs, crying) Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me! I want to come with you!

Plankton: (knowing it’s going to be very ugly) No SpongeBob, you DON'T want to come with. Get off me and go back!

SpongeBob: No, no, no, no, NO! I want to come Plankton! I don’t want to be alone here! (tears dripping down his face, remembering how scared he was all alone) Let me come, let me come! 

Dennis: (bowing down to look at the sobbing sponge, smug) You want to come?

SpongeBob: (looking up at him, nodding as hard as he can) Yes, YES! Please!

Plankton: (Knowing he has no idea of what's going to happen, frowning at him) SpongeBob, no!

Dennis: Oh, I think he SHOULD. Might be fun- (yanking SpongeBob upright roughly) -for him to see.

_Cut to the open space in the cave_

Dennis throws Plankton and SpongeBob on the ground. Both are tied-up so they don’t try to do anything funny. A little sunlight from the top of the cave shines down on the open space, revealing Karen and Chip sitting in chairs. Their hands are tied around the armrests, their feet to the legs of the chairs and of course a piece of duct tape over their mouths so Dennis doesn’t have to deal with all their crying and screaming. Spot has a chain hanging from his neck which is wrapped around a rock so he can’t move and a piece of yarn around his mouth to prevent him from barking. He is lying down, tail between his legs, shaking. 

Plankton: (he gasps in horror at the sight of them, immediately looking frightened, worry surging through every once of his body) K-Karen!

SpongeBob: (extremely frightened, now wishing he had in fact stayed behind because even that would’ve been better, also very much realizing HE was the one that told Dennis about Planktons family and knowing how angry Plankton will now probably get at him) Oh…oh…wha…Let them go Dennis! Don’t hurt them! It isn’t nice to hurt people, you know that, right? You have to let them go!

Dennis walks over to the three of them, standing behind Karen, pinching her cheeks, squashing her face together. Karen crying out, eying Plankton, wanting him to help her.

Dennis: Let them go? But I’m having such FUN!

Plankton: (as soon as he sees Dennis's hands on Karen, he snaps, rage and fear overtaking him, instantly trying to get closer so he can save her) Get your hands off my wife!

Dennis looks at Plankton trying desperately to come closer, figures he isn’t going to get very far and continues taunting Karen, making Plankton even angrier.

Dennis: (bends down over Karen’s body, lifting up her skirt just a little to reveal her legs) Let’s see what we got here.

Karen: (she glares but also looks afraid, yelling out though it can't be heard, trying to squirm away from him) Mmm mmm!

Plankton: (He gasps loudly when he sees what Dennis is doing, furious, hot tears welling in his eye, shaking in rage though he's also scared, hating and frightened to see Karen so scared) STOP! Don't you dare touch her!

Dennis: (grabbing Karen’s leg firmly, making her cry out) Your wife’s got some good legs. 

Plankton: (He gasps again, still trying to get closer, outraged, trying his hardest not to look over at his son who is trying to keep his eyes closed tight, not wanting to see this happening to his mother) Karen! Stop touching her!

Dennis: (letting his hands run down the side of her body while eying Plankton intensely) You’ve got good taste, my little man

Plankton: (a horrible feeling washes over Plankton's body as he watches, able to feel it everywhere, outraged to see him touching her like that, worry striking at his heart as he watches Karen squirm, suddenly crying before he realizes, still yelling at Dennis in fury however, wishing he was untied so he could just run over and get him as far away from Karen as possible) ST-STOP THAT! Don't do that to her, you're hurting her!

SpongeBob meanwhile has huddled himself up, head hidden behind his legs, not quite sure what Dennis is doing but knowing it can’t be good because Plankton is freaking out and Karen is crying. He doesn’t want to see any of it. He is rocking back and forth in terror, eyes pinched closed, loudly humming a song to himself to not hear what is going on in the outside world.

Plankton manages to get a little closer, continuing to growl at Dennis, who won't take his hands off Karen, Plankton's cheeks red with fury and eye spitting fire. 

Plankton: I said stop it! That's my wife, now STOP!

Dennis: (knowing Plankton can’t do much but he kicks him away anyways, before bringing his attention back to Karen and quite enjoying himself, but more so enjoying seeing Plankton suffer. He strokes her face, going all the way down her arms to her hands, Karen trying to shake him off, calling out for Plankton) Want me to stop, little man?

Plankton: (absolutely freaking out as he watches Dennis's hands, shaking with rage, tears leaking from his eye because he isn't able to do anything, the sound of his wife's muffled cries tearing away at him, being the worst thing he's ever heard) Yes, stop, please stop! Take your hands off her!

Dennis: (looking smug, his hands still resting on Karen’s hands) You know how to make me stop. 

Plankton: (remembering what he wants him to do, suddenly looking frightened and conflicted, shaking his head no) I-I-I won't do it! I'm not going to!

Dennis: Well, then I’m going to have some fun today (he bends down to kiss Karen on her cheek)

Plankton: (he gasps, panicking, losing control of his emotions, crying harder) N-No! NO! Stop it, stop it! G-Get away from her!

Dennis starts nibbling on her ear, still eying Plankton intensely with glistening eyes, knowing he will get his way if he continues going on like this, Karen screaming and crying out through the tape as she cries.

Plankton: (starting to sob, absolutely freaking out, begging Dennis to stop) Stop it! You're scaring her, please, stop! 

Dennis: Stop? I’m just getting started! (laughing loudly)

Plankton looks at Dennis laughing, looks at Chip who is sitting there with closed eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks hearing his mother be taunted like that, looks at Spot’s little body shaking, and lastly looks at Karen sitting there in absolute terror and not being able to do anything, Plankton's anger gone now just wanting Dennis to stop hurting his wife, looking desperate as he sobs.

Plankton: Please, I'll do anything! Anything!

Dennis: (finally stopping) You know what to do (he grins, grabbing a knife and slashing the ropes from Plankton’s hands and feet so he can move) Kill Spongeboy over there (he hands Plankton the knife)

Plankton is breathing heavily, his anger suddenly returning, furious, raging, not even thinking about it, just wanting Dennis to stop hurting Karen, angrily turning towards SpongeBob with the knife in his hands. SpongeBob is still huddled up, rocking back and forth, his entire body covered in his tears. Plankton pushes him over so he can look him in the eyes. SpongeBob stops his desperate humming, looks up at Plankton holding the knife high above his head and freezes. His entire body shaking, wanting to scream but not being able to. Just lying there, unable to do anything but watch Plankton towering above him. 

Plankton raises the knife to stab him, hand shaking though he has a firm grip on it, getting ready to put an end to all this torture by doing just this one simple thing that will free his family. With a look of rage, his knuckles turn white as he brings the knife down, but right before he stabs him he stops and freezes, suddenly looking down at the terrified look on SpongeBob's face, picturing blood pouring out of him and SpongeBob crying, the thought haunting him, knowing he can’t do it, instantly feeling sick, also feeling guilty because he had actually wanted to do it at first. 

The knife drops from his hand to the floor as Plankton now has a crumbled expression on his face, stepping back shakily to get away from SpongeBob, his legs wobbling, crying, looking very scared and hurt.

Plankton: I-I can’t do it....

Dennis: YOU CAN’T DO IT!? (starts walking over to Plankton, grabbing him firmly by his collar) CAN’T DO IT?!

Plankton: (sniffling, looking scared, weakly trying to pry Dennis's hand off him) I can't do it....

Dennis: (losing it because he thought he would get his way and isn’t) WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T DO IT?!

Plankton: (flinching) I-I can't kill that kid....I-I'm evil and I hate him, but I'm still not going to do it, I-I won't.

Dennis just growls, furious, grabs hold of SpongeBob with his free hand and drags them both back to the cage by their collars, both of them gasping for air, Plankton pulling against him to try to go back, not wanting to leave his family.

Plankton: W-wait, wait! Bring me back to them! Wh-What are you going to do to them?!

Dennis: (speaking through gritted teeth) I’ll see. Might have some fun with them until you decide to man up.

Plankton: (shaking his head no, whimpering as he struggles) N-No, no! You can't!

Dennis takes them back to the cage where he throws them both in, Plankton hurriedly getting to his knees in a begging position, looking up at him fearfully.

Plankton: Wait-wait! Please don't hurt them! Y-You can hurt me instead, please!

Dennis: Hurt YOU? (grinning) Why didn’t you say that before? I love hurting midgets! 

Plankton: (He's just so guilty his wife and son have gotten hurt, he doesn't even think twice, wanting to feel the same pain they had to, still thinking it was his fault, not caring if he gets hurt) P-Please, d-do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them!

Dennis: (taking advantage of this fact, coming closer to Plankton and kicking him in his face) Do you like that? Want to get hurt SO bad? (kicks him again, making Plankton fold over, who yelps in pain) Good thing I have my special boots on (kicking him again, Plankton now completely huddled over, not struggling or trying to get away, crying out as it hurts so bad) Awww, you’re not feeling sorry, are you? I thought you liked getting hurt (squashing Plankton’s face underneath his foot)

Plankton: (whimpering and crying, face bleeding now) A-At least you’re hurting me and…(he winces in pain) n-not my family….

SpongeBob, who had been lying next to Plankton afraid to move, forced to watch, gets to his feet again, wanting to help Plankton.

SpongeBob: (stuttering, still very afraid of Dennis) S—stop D---Dennis! You’re h---hurting him! 

Dennis: But he WANTED to get hurt. And his wish is my command (laughing loudly, scaring SpongeBob, before turning his attention to Plankton, picking him up by grabbing at the sleeve of his jacket, which rips off, making Plankton fall down to the floor) Still liking it, little man?

Plankton: (he whimpers at his ripped jacket, curling into himself, not answering)

Dennis picks up Plankton by his shirt, ripping the section in the middle apart. He throws him back on the floor, pushing him down with one hand and dragging him across the ground, making sure to let him go over all the pieces of sharp gravel scattered across the cave.

Plankton: (he screams out in pain and fear, his face getting cut up very badly, making him gasp and cry out, sobbing in pain)

SpongeBob: (started to cry, incredibly scared seeing Plankton, who is usually so tough, crying and in fear) STOP! STOP DENNIS! YOU CAN’T HURT PEOPLE! (Dennis still laughing, squashing Planktons face on the gravel with his foot, Plankton crying out in pain as the little fragments cut up his cheek) YOU CAN’T HURT PEOPLE! YOU AREN’T MEANT TO DO THAT! (starting to panic a little when Dennis lifts up Planktons face, which is now bleeding from being kicked earlier along with the bloody marks from the gravel) YOU CAN’T MAKE PEOPLE BLEED! IT’S NOT HOW IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE!

Dennis: (turning his attention to SpongeBob for a second, still holding Plankton up by his hair though) It’s exactly how it’s supposed to be. He asked me to do this, didn’t you? (he looks at Plankton, who’s face is entirely covered in dirty smears, blood and tears, him starting to get tired from being dragged around like that, him whimpering loudly) It’s exactly how it’s meant to be, spongebaby.

Dennis lets Plankton fall down and grabs SpongeBob by his face roughly, forcing him to watch closely what he’s doing. 

Dennis: See, THIS is what he wanted (he kicks Plankton in his face again, still holding onto SpongeBobs face, Plankton not quick enough to shield himself, crying out, exhausted and filled with pain) 

SpongeBob: (voice comes out muffled because of Dennis’ strong grip) Stop! He doesn’t want that! Stop, Dennis, stop! (closing his eyes when Dennis continues beating the life out of Plankton, starting to cry a little himself) Sto-o-o-op! 

Finally Dennis stops, not wanting to deal with any more of SpongeBob’s annoying cries, and pushes Plankton to the ground. Plankton is sobbing in pain as he lies there limply, his clothes all rugged and ripped, face bleeding heavily. All he can think of is being glad Dennis spent time beating him up instead of his family, knowing if he was this rough and brutal with _him_ , he would be much worse with his beloved Karen.

Dennis: (smug) Was that what you wanted, itty-bitty copepod? Did I satisfy your needs?

Plankton wanting to speak and insult him, but no sounds come out of his mouth. Instead he just lies there, crying, as he can’t move or speak because of all the pain. 

SpongeBob: (interfering, afraid Dennis will start hurting Plankton again) Yes, you did. Stop hurting him, you… you… (trying to think of a very bad word that will describe him, but not knowing any) you… you…ABSURD ANGLERFISH! (yelling it very loudly to seem tough) 

Dennis: (laughing at SpongeBob, thinking he is rather pathetic) Well this ‘absurd anglerfish’ (emphasizing it, still grinning at how stupid SpongeBob is) will teach your little playmate a little lesson for telling me what to do!

Dennis then grabs Plankton harshly and drags him over to the side of the cage where he forces him into a sitting position up against the bars, roughly pushing him up against them, taking his arms behind him and tying up his hands as tightly as he can to one of the bars so he can't move around or get away.

Dennis: Just to be clear. Nobody goes around telling ME what to do. (grinning, pulling at the rope) No matter how much I like it.

Plankton just has his eye squeezed shut tightly, wincing in pain as he doesn't try and struggle, too weak and in pain to even try, it hurting just to try and hold his head up, blood everywhere on his face as there are cuts all over, sniffling as he cries, shaking.

Dennis: (yanking the rope so tight it hurts, standing up as he looks down at him with a pleased look, Plankton just looking helpless, not even looking up) Just cry your little baby tears, you little baby bonehead. 

SpongeBob: What are you doing? (running over to Dennis, trying to pull his big hands off the rope) Let him go! You can’t just tie him up! I don’t like you! 

Dennis: (removes SpongeBob’s hands in one quick movement, shaking him off and pushing him to the ground. He hovers above him, SpongeBob lying there, trying to scramble away from him) I don’t like you either. (he grins evilly) Don’t you come ANYWHERE near that bugger or I’ll make you hurt.

SpongeBob: (still crawling away backwards) H—hurt? N—No. (afraid) D—don’t hurt me, please…

Dennis: Then don’t touch him. Don’t come near him. Don’t untie his hands. Or I’ll kill you. 

SpongeBob: (unable to speak full sentences, just repeating Dennis, now being forced against the side of the cage) K---kill me?

Dennis: Yes. Is that understood?

SpongeBob: (afraid, nodding, crying because he really wants to help Plankton) Y---yes. I---I understand.

Dennis: Good. I’ve got some important things to do. 

Dennis starts walking away, Plankton finally looking up.

Plankton: D-Don't hurt my family....p-please!

Dennis: (waving him off, overly sweet voice) Oh, I’ll see. Can’t promise anything. (he leaves, laughing at himself)

Plankton lowers his head with a sad look, looking absolutely crushed and miserable, hurting.

SpongeBob: (timidly) Plankton, earlier, D--did you really want to....? 

Plankton: If it meant saving my family! (He snaps through tears in anger, but it quickly subsides back into fear and pain) But I-I could never do it. I-I just wanted to stop him, save-save my Karen....(he looks guilty, continuing to cry) 

SpongeBob: (starts wriggling his feet in the sand, looking downcast, wanting to come closer and hug Plankton, but being afraid Dennis will hurt him again if he does) I—I—It’s okay, Plankton. 

Plankton: I-It-It's my fault.....(blaming himself, crying) I had a chance to save them and I didn't. And now who-who knows what Dennis is doing to them....to-to my wife. (His voice breaks, thinking Dennis might be taking complete advantage of her, making him cry even harder) 

SpongeBob: It’s not your fault, Plankton. It’s Dennis’ fault. (thinking he is confessing, although it was very obvious from the start) I---I am very afraid of him. 

Plankton: No. This all happened because of me.

SpongeBob starts moving a little closer, still holding on tightly to the bars behind him, looking around the room cautiously for Dennis. He doesn’t dare to touch Plankton, but he wants to at least be able to see his face. To comfort him. To make him feel better. 

SpongeBob: It will be okay. We will get out of here, I promise. 

Plankton: We’re not going to get out of here, SpongeBob, we’re not going to be okay…. (he huffs) Don’t make promises you can’t keep. 

SpongeBob: (not liking the fact that Plankton is still sad and hurt) I know what will make you feel better. I know a little song. It goes like this… (he starts singing in a sweet and gentle voice, Plankton listening to it, too tired to say anything about it or make him stop) 

SpongeBob who had gotten a bit of his cheerful self back by singing is now, tapping his shoes in the rhythm inside his head, humming, still halfway on his way over to Plankton but not daring to come closer. He doesn’t even notice that singing his song didn’t help Plankton feel better at all. He is still keeping his head downcast towards the floor, thinking about everything Dennis did to his beloved wife and son. 

_Cut back to the cage, it very late in the evening now_ , Dennis returning with two bowls of food, coming inside, commenting about being glad to see Plankton is still tied up, coming right over to him, bending down beside him. 

Dennis: I’m glad to see spongeboy knows how to use his ears. Makes one of them. 

Plankton: (He's exhausted and weak, looking up at him tiredly, not even having enough strength to say anything, or even wonder about what he's going to do to him next)

Dennis: (he's there to feed Plankton, who hasn't eaten anything all day) You gotta eat. Need you to stay alive to watch what I’m doing. Can’t see it when you’re sleeping. Now eat. (he throws the bowl in front of Plankton’s feet)

Plankton: (is still quiet, just watching him with a foggy, clouded-over eye, looking very tired) I'm not hungry.... 

Dennis: Not hungry? You’re going to EAT whether you like it or not! (clicks his fingers and looking at SpongeBob) You. Crybaby. Get over here. 

SpongeBob is tripping his way towards Dennis, knees shaking and feet barely able to walk, terrified that Dennis will hurt him or Plankton again. He is now standing in front of Dennis, stammering, no real words coming out of his mouth, just random syllables. 

Dennis: (grinning, enjoying himself) Feed him. (he pushes SpongeBob to the ground so he is now looking up at Plankton) 

SpongeBob: B---but he’s not h---hungry. 

Dennis: I said feed him! I never say anything twice. Now feed him! 

SpongeBob: (wanting to comment on the fact that Dennis has now said it three times but changing his mind midway through) You just said it t… O—okay. (he grabs the spoon firmly in his hand, trying to stop it from shaking) 

Plankton: (not looking up) For the last time, I’m not-

Dennis suddenly grabs him harshly by his braids and yanks his head back so he's forced to hold it upright, Plankton screaming loudly in pain, Dennis not letting him go, still pulling. 

Dennis: GIVE IT TO HIM! 

SpongeBob, though scared, starts giving spoonfuls of food to Plankton. But because he is so afraid he is doing it way too fast, spoon after spoon after spoon within seconds of each other. Most of it ending up nowhere near Planktons mouth because SpongeBob is simply too scared to pay proper attention to what he is doing. 

Plankton: (sputters at first and doesn't want it, trying to shake his head around but Dennis keeps pulling and yanking on his hair, Plankton whimpering in pain, reluctantly beginning to swallow, eating what SpongeBob gives him) 

SpongeBob is now crying, not even able to see what he is doing. Not wanting to help Dennis hurt Plankton, but feeling it is exactly what he is doing right now. 

Dennis: (just laughing at it all, enjoying it) Yeah. You like that huh? (he pulls Plankton’s braid just for fun, making him squirm) Little shrimps have to eat a lot. (growling to SpongeBob) GO FASTER! 

SpongeBob, still not able to speak, just crying, speeds up his process even more, Plankton barely able to swallow at this fast of a pace. Dennis just continuing laughing loudly. 

Plankton keeps eating the next few bites but, not really liking it, plus SpongeBob is giving it to him way too fast, along with still feeling heavy guilt from what happened to his family, he soon doesn't want any more. 

Plankton: Stop. I don't want any more. (he closes his mouth tight, not opening it again, refusing the next spoonful from SpongeBob, turning his head away) 

Dennis: (clicks his fingers, signaling SpongeBob to get out of his way, he lets go of Planktons hair and gets up) Enough already? No wonder you’re so small. 

Plankton: (He just glares up at him a little, not having the energy to insult him)

SpongeBob: (now huddled back into the corner, not wanting to look at Dennis, just wanting him to leave, mumbling to himself, the rest not even hearing it) I’m sorry Plankton, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… 

Dennis: (grabbing some tape) Now I’ve heard enough of your (imitating Plankton in a very high-pitched voice) ‘I don’t want any more.’ Let’s keep that mouth shut (rips off a piece and puts the tape over Plankton's mouth, who just lowers his head, keeping quiet) 

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob) EAT. I want to see that bowl empty when I come back. 

SpongeBob: (scrambling to get the bowl as fast as he can, picking it up and hurriedly going back to his corner, shoving a spoon full of it in his mouth, panickily speaking with his mouth full) I’m eating, I’m eating! 

Dennis: Good. (he pulls at Planktons tied-up hands, holding them up in the air, Plankton letting out a muffled whimper, squirming a little) Don’t remove this. Don’t go near him. Remember? 

SpongeBob: (still eating, speaking in-between swallows, just wanting Dennis to leave) Yes, yes. I remember. 

Dennis: Good night, my precious victims. I’m going to have some fun of my own (he winks at Plankton)

Plankton: (lifts his head with a growl, glaring) 

Dennis: I’ll see you in the morning. Have fun on your sleepover (laughing loudly) 

He leaves them, the sound of the door closing echoing loudly, ringing through their ears. 

SpongeBob: (stops in-between bites, looks at Plankton being hurt and tied up against the bars, confused, thinking that this is not how he remembers sleepovers) Sleepover?

_Cut to cage, it now morning_

SpongeBob: (wakes up to the sound of Plankton's quiet, muffled crying, him having been crying almost all night, hardly sleeping. He comes closer, feeling sad) Plankton? Are you crying? 

Plankton: (still tied up with his mouth taped shut, crying as he can't stop thinking about his hurt family, very guilty) 

SpongeBob: Don’t cry. Plankton, please don’t cry (he then sees that Plankton's tied up hands are bright red from the rope having been much too tight, it looking extremely painful, him half-forgetting Dennis's warning and half-knowing he has to help him, going over to untie him, ripping off the tape from his mouth) 

Plankton: (panting, still looking exhausted, sniffling) SpongeBob....(he doesn't know what to say right now, still in too much pain and too tired, relaxing a little when he feels the ropes loosen, waiting until his hands are free) 

SpongeBob: (comforting him like a baby, Plankton not able to get angry because of it, just being too tired) Shhh, don’t cry Plankton. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shhh (he finally gets the knots untied) 

Plankton: (His arms drop back to the floor limply and a sigh of relief escapes him but he winces as they are incredibly sore, bringing up his terribly red hands which are shaking badly, looking down at them, having lost entire feeling in both of them, them just being numb) 

SpongeBob: (tries to grab his hands and hold them, he starts rubbing them lightly to warm them up, still shushing Plankton) Shhh, it’s going to be okay. 

Plankton: (he can barely feel it but he still jerks away, not liking the attention) Don't touch me. (he starts to stand up with a sniffle to walk away but quickly falls back down to the ground with a cry, his legs painfully sore, having been forced to sit upright on them all night) 

SpongeBob: Plankton! (starts rushing over) 

Plankton: (whimpering in pain, suddenly scared because everything is hurting, struggling to push himself up into a sitting position) 

SpongeBob: (grabbing hold of his arm, wanting to help him upright) Here, let me he--- 

Plankton: (Brushing him off) Don't help me! I couldn't help my wife or son when they were hurt so I shouldn't get any help either! 

SpongeBob: (tries to remind him it's not his fault) It’s not your fault, Plankton. It’s okay to get someone to help you. 

Plankton: (doesn't listen, still just thinking about Chip and Karen, still able to picture them getting hurt, the thought just haunting him and ripping away at him) Stop it. It's my fault until I can get them out of here and make sure they're safe. 

SpongeBob: (looking downcast, sad because he can’t seem to get Plankton to believe him) But it isn’t your fault… 

Plankton just scowls and shakes his head, now sitting up, putting a shaky hand to his sore cheek, then remembering his braids, frowning as he wants to try and fix them, them not having been re-braided since before he was taken, both of them messy and parts of them undone. He starts trying to reach back to untie them, wishing Karen was here because she always helps him, the thought of her making him upset, getting even more upset when he struggles with his hair, unable to feel or know what he's doing, having lost the feelings in his hands. 

Plankton: Rah! (he growls and looks like might cry again) 

SpongeBob: (hurrying to jump in, happy that he might be able to do something Plankton will like) I know how to braid! Let me help you. 

Plankton: (he looks angry at first but just relaxes and lets him, just wanting his braids to look nice, still wishing it was Karen though) 

SpongeBob: (unties the braids so Plankton's long, curly hair is now undone, starting to braid one side, humming happily, Plankton letting him)

Just then, Dennis suddenly returns in time to see this, laughing. 

Dennis: (putting his hands to his face, talking overly sweet) Aww, how sweet! Little man needs some help to look like a chick. 

Plankton: (looks embarrassed and tries to finish doing it himself but he can't)

Dennis: (comes inside, grabbing Plankton by his hair, which messes up the braid SpongeBob was working on, Dennis yanking Plankton away from him, Plankton screaming in pain) Was beginning to mistake you for one of my babes with your long, girly hair (pulling it again) 

Plankton: (squirming weakly, whimpering, wanting him to let him go) Stop it! I only let him do it cause my wife isn't here to help me! 

Dennis: (laughs at the mention of Karen) Oh, well then let's take you to her so she can help you, eh? 

Plankton: (he doesn't answer, at least glad he'll be able to see her again, just wanting to know she's okay, frowning deeply) 

Dennis: Spongeboy can watch again. (smug) He seemed to enjoy it last time.

Dennis has three guards coming to take hold of Plankton and SpongeBob. One of them picks up SpongeBob and puts him under his arm like he weighs nothing. The two others each hold one of Plankton’s arms tightly. 

Dennis takes them to where he's keeping Karen, Chip and Spot. 

When he walks in, Spot is lying near the entrance, still stuck to a chain but starting to wag his tail at the sight of his owner. Dennis sees this and kicks him aside, Spot wheezing and quickly retrieving. 

Plankton: (crying out) Spot! (he starts to growl at Dennis) Jerk!

Dennis ignores him, has the two guards grabbing hold of Plankton even tighter to make sure he can’t struggle as he gets over to Karen, starting to untie her. 

SpongeBob is dumped on the floor, being stopped from running away by the guard just having his hand on his head. He timidly watches everything that is going on, not knowing if the sight of Dennis untying Karen is going to mean something good or bad.

Dennis: (letting Karen get up but still holding her arm firmly, broad smile on his face) Fix his hair. (he orders cheerfully, pushing her towards him, making her fall to the ground but she quickly gets back up) 

Dennis walks behind her, grabbing a knife from his back pocket, running his finger alongside it, making sure it is still sharp. 

Dennis: Don’t try anything (puts the knife to Plankton's neck, who squeaks, crying out, looking afraid, the blade pressed right up against his throat) Or he’s going to feel it. 

Karen: (she's scared, also wanting to untie Chip but she doesn't want anything to happen to Plankton, complying with a nod though she is glaring at Dennis, making her way over to Plankton, getting behind him to start doing his hair) 

Plankton: (he immediately squirms and whimpers as she's literally right there, wanting to hold her and never let go of her again, but he can't move because of the guards holding him and Dennis presses the knife harder into his throat) 

Karen: (she had seen how busted up his face was, worried for him, quickly doing his hair) Sheldon, are you okay? (her voice is filled with worry)

Plankton: (he tries to speak but he can't because of the knife, his voice coming out in painful grunts and coughs) 

Dennis: (interrupting) Hey! Did I say you could talk? 

Karen: (huffs angrily, finishing one braid, starting the next) Hey he's my husband and I have every right to ask him if he's okay! Specially after it seems like you beat the life out of him. 

Dennis: (getting angry) Oh, but he WANTED me to. Might again if you kee-- 

Plankton: (whimpering underneath the knife, not wanting Karen to get hurt, sweat running down his face)

Karen: (interrupting) AND you beat up my sweet innocent son, so guess what mister, I got a bone to pick with you. (she finishes the braid then comes back around with her hands clenched into fists at her sides, glaring at Dennis, looking angry) Now get that knife away from my husband! 

Dennis: (turns on Karen now, rushing towards her) IF YOU KEEP TALKING! (pushes her to the ground, towering above her.) 

Plankton: (crying out as he watches) Karen! 

Dennis: (in Karen’s face) Said you couldn’t talk. Any of you actually have ears here?! 

SpongeBob: (sitting far away from them, calling out cheerfully, not even knowing what it’s about) I do! 

Dennis: (talking to the guard holding SpongeBob) SHUT HIS MOUTH! (turning his attention back to Karen underneath him, putting her hair behind her ear persuasively) Oh I remember these. You DO have ears. 

Karen: (glaring angrily, she slaps him, squirming underneath him) Get off me you creep!

Dennis: (pulling her upright into a sitting position, grabbing her arms tightly as he starts blowing hot air onto her neck) Hmmm, pretty ears too. Just like the rest of your body. Real pretty. 

Plankton: Karen! (He’s struggling wildly against the guards, who still hold onto him, Plankton losing it watching Dennis hold her like that, furious, desperately wanting to get to her) Get off of her!

Karen: (squirming and struggling around in his grip, wanting to get away) Stop it! My husband is right over there, now stop!

Dennis starts nibbling her ear again, Karen trying to push him away angrily, but Dennis is much stronger and has her pinned to the floor as he places kisses from her ear all the way down to her neck. 

Karen: (crying out, though she’s trying her best not to cry) Stop! (starting to call for Plankton, wanting him to do something) Sheldon!

Dennis: (moaning a little as he pushes her sleeve up, revealing her bare shoulder, kissing it, eying Plankton to see him get furious) Hmmm, so pretty. 

Plankton: (He is kicking and jerking around everywhere, absolutely losing it, trying his best to get away from the guards, furious at Dennis, tears in his eye) Get your hands off of her! That’s my wife!

It just encourages Dennis to keep on going, now letting his hands explore her entire body, not keeping his eyes off of Plankton, moaning loudly and extremely over the top, just to get Plankton even more wound up. 

Karen: (whimpering and crying out now in fear, disgusted, trying to push Dennis off her but he’s too big and strong, her struggling useless)

Dennis: (his hand resting on the bare piece of skin that is revealed at the top of her shirt, smiling a villainous grin at Plankton) Hmmm, I bet you put your hands here often, little man. Now it’s all mine. 

Karen: (Shaking, trying to look over at Plankton with frightened eyes) She-Sheldon!

Plankton: (absolutely freaking out, his eye burning with fury, his voice a snarl as he jerks everywhere in an attempt to get away so he can strangle Dennis) I’m warning you, Dennis! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE! 

Dennis, just grinning, holding his hand in place but bending down to put his other hand on her leg. First he toys around with her skirt a little, Plankton begging him to stop and Karen squirming and screaming and crying out in terror. 

Dennis: (feeling around under her skirt, grinning at Plankton) Your wife’s got everything good. Such a shame you must miss out on this. 

Karen: (she’s yelling and crying out, frightened, wanting Plankton, kicking around) 

Plankton: (his cheeks are burning hot with rage, his emotions absolutely losing control as he watches Dennis’s hands on her, nobody ever having touched her except for him, this making him absolutely scared, but furious with rage, jerking around everywhere) Stop it! Leave her alone! Get your hands off her!

Dennis runs his hand up her leg slowly, making sure Plankton can see every little movement he makes. Meanwhile his other hand is still placed on Karen’s chest, his fingers tapping lightly, persuasively. 

Karen: (whimpering as she squirms around) St-Stop! Stop!

Plankton: (hot tears are leaking from his eye from both anger and fear, screaming angrily) DENNIS!

Dennis is now biting his lip, not even paying attention to Plankton anymore, just enjoying feeling Karen’s body in his hands. He is breathing heavily as he feels her leg, going up even to her stomach, kissing her neck, breathing inside her ear. He starts getting more and more excited, not being able to contain himself he starts yanking at the top of her dress.

Karen: (she screams, flinching as she shakes underneath him, trying to get away and keep herself covered up, absolutely disgusted with him and his hands all over her, as the only one who’s ever touched her like that is Plankton, but he _never_ hurt her, nor would he) Stop it! You big brute! I-I said stop! Listen to me!

Dennis: (his eyes rolling backwards as he can now see more of her bare skin, panting) Hmmm, so pretty. Oh you’re so pretty babe.

Karen: G-Get away from me, you sicko! My-My husband is going to kill you!

He starts getting even more excited at the sight of Karen’s bare skin, wanting to see more of it. Suddenly remembering Plankton is still there, watching him. This is turning him on even more and he is now roughly tearing up Karen’s dress, his big hands ripping off every little thing he can get his hands on. 

Karen: (She lets out a scream of horror, crying out, kicking her feet around to try and make him stop, crying out as the dress gets torn and ripped everywhere) My dress! Stop! You’re ruining it!

Plankton: (Horrified at the sight of what Dennis is doing to her, jerking around violently, wanting to get Dennis as far away from her so he can never touch her like that again) Stop stop! I’m begging you, stop!

Dennis: (sweating, panting, getting all too excited as he starts seeing more and more of Karen’s skin) Oh babe, oh babe, you’re so beautiful.

Karen: (crying, hating that most of her body is now exposed, including her chest, just wanting him off and far away from her as possible) L-Leave me alone, jerk!

Karen is still kicking around her feet, trying to get Dennis off her. And while Dennis moves closer towards her to get on top of her she is quick to lift up her foot and kick Dennis exactly in his crotch. He calls out and falls backwards, it hurting a lot because of the big heels she is wearing. 

Plankton: (He stops struggling for a moment and looks a little shocked, then quickly smiles, proud of her) YES! You show him, baby!

Dennis: (now furious, rushing back over to Karen, pinning her to the ground roughly) You are going to regret that! 

Plankton: (he quickly gasps and begins to struggle again, fear instantly returning) No! Leave her alone!

Dennis is holding her roughly to the ground with his knee as he slaps her across the face as hard as he can before kissing her neck. He repeats this again, enjoying himself. 

Karen: (screams in pain, her cheek going bright red, tears falling down her cheeks, whimpering) Sh-Sheldon, do something!

Plankton: (Fighting desperately but he can’t get away) I-I’M TRYING! DENNIS! You’re a dead man! (he’s raging that Dennis dared hurt her, more angry than he’s ever been)

Dennis notices Plankton’s screaming and licks his lips, placing his hand on Karen’s now almost bare chest. He lets his hand slip inside whatever is left of her shirt, moaning loudly, his face focused solemnly on Plankton, liking the furious look on his face as he can’t do anything about it.

Dennis: Hmmm, I can get used to this. 

Plankton: (His face turns red with fury when he sees Dennis’s hand in her shirt, fighting the guards frantically with desperation, hot tears leaking from his eye, snarling) GET AWAY FROM HER! I’m going to kill you!

Dennis: Let me finish with her first, shortie (feeling around in her shirt, biting his lip, hovering on top of her)

Karen: (screaming, extremely scared and terrified, gasping through tears) St-Stop it!

Plankton: (breathing heavily in fear, absolutely not okay with Dennis’s hands on her, especially not anywhere near her chest, his anger snapping, knuckles white as his fists are clenched so tight, wanting to get right over there and strangle him) Stop it! I’M WARNING YOU!

Dennis is now lying on top of Karen, feeling around every part of her body, still breathing heavily moving his own body along with the pace of his quick breathing, it brushing against her.

Karen: (crying desperately) SHELDON!

Plankton: (He can't take it anymore, the sound of his wife calling for him through tears enough to make him lose all control, fury surging everywhere through his body, raging, prying away from the guards, somehow now having immense strength and adrenaline, racing over with a loud yell and literally ripping Dennis off of Karen, punching him so hard it knocks him down, Plankton raging mad, angrier then he’s ever been before, stepping down on top of him with a snarl, leaning down as he grabs Dennis's knife from his belt, holding it right at his throat)

Plankton: YOU! NOBODY TOUCHES MY KAREN! You want me to kill SpongeBob so bad when really, the one I should be killing is YOU! And I won't even care when I do it either, because YOU HURT MY WIFE! You don't deserve to live!

Plankton starts to bring down the knife to kill him but Dennis just knocks him away, overpowering him again.

Dennis: (now hovering over Plankton, grabbing the knife back from his hands, putting it back) You interrupted me. I don’t like being interrupted when I’m having fun.

Plankton: (Glaring up at him with a snarl, absolute rage in his eye, teeth bared) I’m going to kill you. I’m going to KILL you for what you DID TO HER! 

Dennis just kicks him in his stomach, making Plankton cry out in pain. He tries to get up again, wanting to fight him, but Dennis just beats him to the floor again. Plankton’s nose now bleeding heavily, it dripping down his mouth and neck and onto his shirt.

Plankton: (He gasps in pain, holding a hand to his nose, smearing away some of the blood) 

Dennis: (smug) Aww, are you going to have your little spongeboy fix that too later? (he kicks him again)

Plankton: (he grunts in pain but his anger is still there, letting out a loud snarl as he gets to his feet, punching Dennis hard before he can stop him, panting with rage)

Faltering only a little, Dennis reaches for his own nose, looks at his hand which now has a little droplet of blood on it, looks at Plankton and angrily paces towards him.

Dennis: (incredibly cold voice, chillingly angry) NOBODY HURTS ME. I SAID NOBODY! (he grabs hold of Plankton, holding him high above his head before throwing him onto the floor again) 

Plankton: (He yelps loudly in pain, the impact surely cracking most of his ribs, it amazing how none of his bones have been broken yet. Still, he manages to get back up, wanting to beat the life out of Dennis, swinging his fists weakly)

Dennis: (towering above him, smirking) Had enough, shrimp? (grabbing hold of both Plankton’s fists firmly in his hands, preventing him from hitting him, pushing down on his arms so Plankton falls back down)

Plankton: (on the floor, panting heavily, curled into himself in a ball, glaring, still furious) You coward! Let's settle this with a deal! If I beat you and win, you have to let me and my family go, INCLUDING the sponge!

Dennis: (thinking about this for a second, knowing he will win so wanting to come up with something really good) Fine by me, little man. If I win, your wife stays with me and I get to do whatever I want with her.

Plankton: (just wants to fight, not even thinking about him possibly losing, just so angry at what he did to Karen, sure he will win) Fat chance of that. (he spat, glaring furiously)

Karen: (She's managed to untie Chip, the two of them huddling together on the floor, holding onto each other) Sheldon, Don't! (she cries out, knowing he'll lose)

Plankton: (doesn’t listen to her, just wanting to beat the life out of Dennis with his bare hands) Let’s end this. (he snarls and raises his fist, throwing the first punch)

Dennis just grabs hold of Plankton’s arm, twisting it behind his back, making him scream out in pain. He pushes him down to the ground, kicking him in the head so he is now lying on the floor with his face buried in the sand, not moving for some time.

Karen: (in the background, gasping quietly, her eyes locked on Plankton lying there, fearing the worst) No….

Dennis: (thinking he already won, smiling) That was easy (rubbing his hands, pleased) I thought you’d try a little harde---

Plankton has suddenly grabbed hold of his foot that is still crushing his face and yanks at it, all without being able to see what he’s doing, making Dennis roll over backwards. Dennis quickly gets back up however and practically jumps on top of him, beating his face repeatedly as he holds him still with his knees. 

Plankton: (he cries out, trying to come up with insults to scream at him but as his face gets hit over and over, he becomes completely blinded with pain, unable to say anything, his screaming even getting quieter as he’s losing terribly, getting weaker with each blow)

Plankton is now bleeding heavily, his entire face and body covered in the sticky red fluid along with the dirt from rolling around on the sandy floor of the cave.

Dennis: (still going at his face) Guess who’s winning, teeny-weeny man? Three guesses… (smirking) Oh wait, it’s me (still hitting him, laughing loudly now, Plankton lying there unable to move, just receiving the beating)

Suddenly a voice is heard calling from the other side of the open space they are located in. It is SpongeBob, who had been forced to watch everything, the guard holding him having forced his eyes open the entire time and grinning about SpongeBob’s soft cries of terror and fright. 

SpongeBob: (knowing he has to stop Dennis before he actually kills Plankton) Hey D---Dennis! I---I---I’m here t—too (his entire body is shaking in fear as he knows Dennis will now be coming after him) 

Dennis: (standing back up, looking at SpongeBob) Oh, you want a little something too, crybaby? (grinning) Good thing, I want to feel my fist up your face too. 

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton lying there unmoving, just wanting to help save him) Y—you can d—do th---that if you w---want. 

Dennis goes over to him and leaves Plankton, who is in terrible shape but, groaning, he immediately starts to crawl painfully towards Karen and Chip, who rush over, meeting him halfway, everyone grabbing ahold of one another, Plankton latching onto Karen in absolute relief

Plankton: K-Karen! (he looks at her in fear and worry, quickly taking off his jacket, revealing his undershirt and suspenders, giving it to her so she can cover herself back up, her dress all ripped up) Oh, Karen, I-I'm so sorry!

They're all huddled up and holding each other upon the floor, Dennis still off with SpongeBob meanwhile, Plankton also hugging Chip, crying as him and Karen nuzzle each other affectionately, her crying too, holding onto him just as tightly, scared because he is hurt so bad, blood everywhere on his face

Karen: Oh Sheldon....(they nuzzle their faces into each other's, her not even caring that his blood is getting on her, Plankton kissing her head gently, crying) I thought I'd never get to be with you again....!

Plankton: I-I'm here, Karen, I'm here....(squeezing her tightly, not letting go) A-A-And Chip, (he smiles through his tears at his son as they're hugging) I-I'm so sorry....I won't let anything else happen to either of you, I swear. E-Everything's going to be okay.

Karen: (sniffling, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, holding onto his suspenders tightly) I-I love you so much, Sheldon. Don't you go anywhere ever again. 

Though they're both crying softly, they share a deep kiss, just so glad to be with each other again, holding one another as tightly as they can.

Dennis meanwhile is finished with SpongeBob, dumping his limp body on the floor, looking over at Plankton and Karen together, kissing. He can feel the rage filling him, snarling loudly and stomping over. 

Dennis: I SAID SHE WAS MINE NOW!

Breaking away from the kiss, Karen and Plankton gasp loudly, everyone cowering in fear, Plankton quickly getting in front of them both protectively though he looks scared, shielding them with his arms as they remain huddled on the floor.

Dennis just knocks Plankton aside, roughly grabbing ahold of Karen, pushing her to the floor and forces his mouth on Karen’s mouth, kissing her deeply, letting his hands run over her body again. Karen is trying to push him off, but Dennis’ body leaning on her is just too big and heavy. He practically shoves his tongue inside her mouth, forcing himself on her. 

Plankton: (pushing himself weakly into a sitting position on the floor, groaning as he looks up, not realizing what’s happening at first, suddenly spotting Dennis ontop of his wife, forcefully kissing her, getting furious, coming over, trying to beat Dennis with the last strength he has, it not working, his punches useless because he is so weak) Get off of my wife!

Dennis: (just ignoring the pathetic little beating Plankton gives him, only stopping his forced kiss for a moment before returning) It tickles, little man (he continues kissing Karen, she is calling out for Plankton in-between Dennis catching his breath)

Chip is also trying to make Dennis stop, pulling at Dennis’s arms desperately, angry and frightened for his mother. 

Chip: Let go of my mother! 

Dennis: (just growling, knocking him away too) something something about Karen

Plankton, seeing this, grows so furious, a little more power wells up inside him, it being his last however, and he forcefully pushes Dennis off, falling to the floor himself in the process, his strength too far gone. Dennis growls, hurrying over.

Plankton: (shaking, looking up at him with a scared open mouth, attempting to get back up but he can’t, tense because he knows Dennis is going to hurt him again)

Dennis: I’ve had ENOUGH of you! (he grabs him by his arm roughly, signs the other guard to take SpongeBob’s unmoving body along, and starts dragging Plankton back towards the cage) I AM TIRED OF YOU INTERRUPTING ME! 

_Cut to the cage_

Plankton and SpongeBob are lying on the floor in the cage. Dennis staying inside with them, turning to Plankton, SpongeBob still unmoving, his body entirely covered in cuts, bruises and blood. 

Dennis: Why don’t you put an end to all this? I’ll stop hurting your family (looks over at SpongeBob, grinning) It will be easy now. (he hands him the knife, knowing that for sure Plankton will do what he wants this time after all he did to Karen and especially while SpongeBob wouldn’t notice it happening) Everything will be over. Do it.

Plankton: (still badly hurt, he takes the knife and starts to get up, coming up with a plan of his own however) Okay, I’ll do it….

Plankton struggles his way towards SpongeBob, limping over towards him, Dennis grinning as he knows some blood will flow, knowing he will finally get his way, knowing SpongeBob will finally be dealt with. But Plankton stops in his place halfway there, confusing him. 

Dennis: Go on! (angrily exclaiming) KILL HIM! 

Plankton takes one last step towards SpongeBob, then turns around and runs towards Dennis as fast as he can, limping, with his final strength, thinking he for sure can get him this time, hoping to kill him. But Dennis has quick reflexes, and even though he wasn’t expecting Plankton to turn on him he ducks away before Plankton can stab him. He pulls Plankton’s feet, who is now standing in the middle of the cage a little dumbstruck, from underneath him, making him fall down. Plankton lies there crumbled up as everything hurts, sounds of pain escaping him. 

The knife having fallen back to the floor, Dennis grabs it again, putting it back, regretting giving it to Plankton without thinking about what might happen. He doesn’t want to show his mistake however and hides it by hitting Plankton again.

Dennis: (beating Plankton up again, Plankton’s blood now all over his own body) See you finally decided to man up a little, eh? 

Plankton: (barely any life in him left, crying out weakly, his chest and ribs hurting so badly he can hardly focus, let alone get up, him just groaning in pain) 

Dennis: Next time you decide to kill, it will be spongebaby over there (hitting him again) Am I clear?

Plankton not even responding anymore, barely conscious by now, Dennis taking him over to the bars of the cage and tying his hands to one of them again, putting a piece of tape over his mouth.

Plankton just lets out a muffled groan and lies there limply, his head leaning back against the bars, not able to do anything except let out little noises of pain.

Dennis: I have had enough of you!

Before he leaves the cage some mumbling catches his attention. It is SpongeBob starting to awake again, reaching for his face in pain. Dennis heading over, grabbing him up by his hair, yelling at him. Still wanting to get rid of the feeling of having made a mistake giving Plankton the knife, desperately wanting them not to remember it, although SpongeBob hadn’t even seen it. 

Dennis: YOU! DON’T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY OR YOU’LL FEEL IT AGAIN! 

SpongeBob: (nodding, even that hurting him, voice broken) O--okay. 

Dennis lets go of his hair again, dropping him, and leaves the cage. SpongeBob is looking at Plankton, barely able to see through his teary, swollen eyes. Plankton is just lying there, head resting against the bars, feet twisted in an unusual position, him not being able to properly straighten them, not having any strength left. His eyes are closed and he is still bleeding all over.

SpongeBob: Plankton? (wanting to come closer, but everything hurting)

Plankton not giving any response, SpongeBob starting to worry Dennis actually killed him. He crawls over, the gravel cutting up his knees and hands, but he’s not even feeling it through all his pain. He reaches Plankton and puts his hand on his face.

SpongeBob: Plankton, say something. 

Plankton flinches and just moves around his face a little, opening his eye to see who’s talking to him before closing it again, even his vision all blurry and hardly working. SpongeBob glad to see he is still alive, but incredibly terrified and sad to see him like that, starts crying, putting his head on Plankton’s shoulder, sobbing loudly, not caring what Plankton will think of him. 

SpongeBob: (hiccupping, tears streaming down his face, his entire body shaking) Pla-a-a-ankt-o-o-n, I am so-o-o-o-o sca-a-a-a-ared. 

Plankton: (though he’s hardly able to focus, he doesn’t like SpongeBob holding onto him, and especially hates that he’s crying, trying to shift away from him, but the movement already making hurting him, he quickly stops and unable to do anything about it therefore, just lets SpongeBob be)

SpongeBob: (looking up at him for a second, catching his breath, voice incredibly small) I want to go h-h-h-home. 

He rests his head on Plankton’s shoulder again, still sobbing quietly to himself, putting his thumb in his mouth trying to comfort himself and fall asleep. After some time it works, Plankton’s shirt now completely soaked with his tears. SpongeBob is still hiccupping and occasionally sobbing in his sleep, Plankton listening to it for a long time not being able to fall asleep yet, despite his barely conscious state, thinking about everything that happened to Karen. Eventually he too falls asleep, his head now resting on top of SpongeBob’s head resting on his shoulder.

_Fade to black, and Cut back to the two of them still sleeping soundly against each other_

Dennis: (returns, looking in on them, laughing loudly) Awww, I see you had a nice night together, pooves.

SpongeBob starts waking up, making smacking noises with his lips, not yet realizing Dennis is there. Plankton doesn’t even wake up yet, too heavily asleep, head still lying on SpongeBob’s. Dennis goes inside the cage and yells at them again, thinking they are not waking up quickly enough.

Dennis: HEY TWINKS! I SAID GET UP! 

Plankton: (he jerks awake, startled, whimpering and looking around in alarm at first, quickly seeing Dennis, going still again, hurriedly lowering his gaze, cowering)

Dennis: (yanks Plankton’s arm a bit, him not giving much resistance) Eh, you’re no fun today. (he looks at SpongeBob who has now woken up, still a bit drowsy however) YOU. I want you.

SpongeBob: (now suddenly wide awake, crawling closer towards Plankton, afraid) M…Me?

Dennis: Yeah. Now YOU get a turn with his pathetic family.

Plankton: (raises his head at this and looks a little scared, giving a tug at the rope on his hands with a muffled whine as he wants to see them too, quickly stopping the pulling however and going limp again as the tugging from the rope hurts too much) Mmmm!

Dennis: Maybe he won’t interrupt me as much as YOU do (he winks at Plankton before grabbing hold of SpongeBob by his suspenders wanting him to stand up)

SpongeBob: (now floating in the air a little, his suspenders lifting up his pants so that it cuts at his skin) That hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Dennis, it hurts! (being a bit afraid to tell Dennis what to do after everything that he did, but still wanting him to stop) P—put me d—down.

Dennis: (not even having thought about that before, holds him up in the air a little higher, grinning) Ah too bad! You might not be able to please your little boyfriend tonight. 

SpongeBob: (not even knowing what he means, just wanting him to put him down) N—no, I w—won’t please him, j—just put me down… please.

Dennis: (finding SpongeBob’s inexperience extremely funny, it encouraging him) I bet he’ll miss you. I bet you treat him real good, don’t you?

Plankton meanwhile is growling from the floor, his face red at the comments, jerking weakly at the rope around his hands, trying to protest

SpongeBob: (still not knowing what he’s getting at, now trying to remove Dennis’ hands himself, squirming around in pain) Y—yeah, I just want him to be h—happy.

Dennis: (still laughing, enjoying his little joke) How sweet of you! Little man over there likes a little pounding though. You might want to try doing that tonight. 

SpongeBob, still not understanding whatever Dennis is talking about, wants to respond to this again but Plankton is furiously growling from under his taped mouth, embarrassed and angry at Dennis’ comments. 

Dennis: (finally lets go of SpongeBob’s suspenders, him falling to the floor with a heavy thud) Now come with me. We’ll show tiny over there how it’s done.

_Cut to other cage_

They arrive at the cage where Karen, Chip and Spot are, Karen and Chip huddled up together, looking up with fear though they’re also glaring at Dennis.

Dennis: (shoving SpongeBob inside) Make sure you get the chick. She’s good (he licks his lips looking directly at Karen before leaving, going away but not too far)

SpongeBob: (a bit frightened and shy at seeing Karen and Chip alone, knowing what happened to them because HE told Dennis about Plankton’s family, staying close to the edge of the cage, not wanting to come near just yet, putting his hand up a bit awkwardly, not knowing what he should do) H—h-hello.

Karen: (her eyes are all red and puffy as her son just holds her close) How-How’s Sheldon?

SpongeBob: (frowning worriedly, hugging Spot who comes up to him with a whine, his fur all rugged, hurt too) He… He… (realizing they must already know the truth, he lets his head down) Not good.

Karen: (sniffling, her eyebrows furrowing as she glares at him) Ohhhh, this is all your fault! If it weren’t for you, we’d be out of here and everyone would be okay! (crying, hiding her face into Chip’s shoulder)

Chip: (patting her back, frowning at her for saying that) Mom….(now turning to SpongeBob with a sympathetic look) She doesn’t mean that. She’s just hurting.

SpongeBob: (guilty, looking at Karen crying, not really knowing what to say to make her feel better) I—I—I--

Karen: My Sheldon isn’t going to be able to take anymore of this….! H-He’s too fragile. Dennis will kill him…..(she’s sobbing, hugging Plankton’s jacket he had given to her closely despite the blood and missing sleeve, it reminding her of him, just wanting him back)

SpongeBob: (just wanting to comfort her, stop her from crying) N-no, Plankton is s-s-strong. Dennis won’t k-kill him.

Karen: If Plankton had just killed you by now like Dennis wanted, we’d be okay….you stupid sponge! (she glares at him angrily through tears)

Chip: Mom, don’t say that. (he frowns, looking at SpongeBob to see how he’d react)

SpongeBob: (practically shoving himself inside the bars to get away, afraid now, stammering) I don’t want… I don’t… you’ll be… I don’t…

Karen: (doesn’t answer, still too upset, turning to just keep crying into Chip’s shoulder)

Chip: (frowning deeply, looking at SpongeBob sincerely) SpongeBob, I dunno how much more my mom can take, or my dad. We have to stop Dennis or at least get out of here. I can’t let him hurt my parents again. (clenching his fist, looking a little angry)

SpongeBob: (moving a little closer, feeling sympathetic) I-I want to help you. I want to, but I don’t know how.

Chip: (sadly) If we don’t do something, he’ll keep touching my mom and he’ll kill my dad. I-I don’t want to lose my father, SpongeBob. Please, if there’s anything you can do, please you have to do it.

SpongeBob: (thinking, not knowing anything, feeling sorry about that) I-I’ll try.

Karen: (half-listening, pulling her face out of Chip’s shirt for a moment, speaking angrily) When I get my hands on that Dennis, I’m going to-

Dennis: You’re going to what, babe? (he chuckles as he comes back in time to hear her) Show me a little more of your pretty body, hmm?

Chip: (he glares in anger and holds onto her even tighter protectively, not wanting him to touch her again, ready to fight him if he does)

Spot is barking loudly at Dennis defensively, in front of Chip and Karen as well. SpongeBob huddling himself into a corner again, simply being too scared of Dennis.

Dennis: (he picks up SpongeBob by his suspenders again, quite enjoying how much pain the little kid was in when he did it earlier) Seems no one knows what to do with this miserable family. (he holds SpongeBob high up in the air, grinning) You’re going back to your playmate. IF he’s still alive.

Karen: (her eyes widen, scared for Plankton, looking at Dennis furiously) Leave my husband alone, you jerk! If you do anything to him, I’ll kill you myself!

Dennis: I’ll enjoy every second of it (biting his lip while looking at her) Your cute little hands on me? Kill me anytime you want, babe (he puts SpongeBob back on the ground, still holding on to one of his suspenders though) Say goodbye to the lovely lady. 

SpongeBob: (scared to disobey him) G—goodbye.

Dennis: (yanking his suspender a little) What did I say?!

SpongeBob: (Karen looking at him angrily, him adding to his comment, afraid) L-lovely lady.

Dennis: (smug) MY lovely lady (he smirks, looking at Karen, walking away with SpongeBob, pulling at his suspender to have him walk quicker) 

_Cut to cage_

Plankton looks up when he hears they’re back, looking up with his eye wide, shifting again and tugging weakly at the rope, trying to speak, wanting to know what happened with his family

Plankton: Mmm mmmm mmm! 

Dennis: (just wanting to taunt Plankton for his own entertainment) Taught little crybaby here some good things. He knows how to take care of a chick now. Don’t you? (he looks at SpongeBob, eying him intensely)

Plankton: (his eye widens in alarm, whipping his head around to look at SpongeBob, thinking he had touched his wife, his body tensing up)

SpongeBob: (defensive, not wanting Plankton to think he did anything to Karen) I-didn’t-do-anything-Plankton-I-didn’t-hurt-her.

Dennis doesn’t like this, pushing him to the floor before leaving, quite annoyed that SpongeBob didn’t go along with his plan to wind Plankton up.

Plankton: (now looking at SpongeBob, an urging look on his face, trying to speak, wanting him to come over and untie him) Mmm mmmmm mmm!

SpongeBob: W-what do you mean? (he is hesitant to come closer, fearing Dennis might hurt him again, remembering his threats) 

Plankton: Mmmm! (He urges again, giving him a look)

SpongeBob hesitantly coming a little closer, ripping off the tape from Plankton’s mouth so he can tell him what he wants.

Plankton: (he gasps, panting, eyeing him with a wide eye) SpongeBob, untie me. I have to get to Karen and Chip. 

SpongeBob: B-but we’re locked up!

Plankton: Just do it! (he huffs, waiting, wanting the ropes off already)

SpongeBob: (he goes and unties them, scared at Plankton yelling at him) O-okay.

Plankton: (his arms free, he rubs at his sore wrists, wincing) Come on, I can’t wait any longer, I have got to get to my family. I’ve got a plan to get out of here.

SpongeBob: (getting excited, also wanting to leave very badly) A plan? Like a really, really, really (starting to yell louder) really, REALLY, REALLY GOOD PLAN?! 

Plankton: (annoyed and afraid someone will hear him) Stop yelling! Quiet….

SpongeBob: (quickly putting both his hands over his mouth, muffling his voice) Sorry Plankton.

Plankton: See those guards? You’re going to get their attention by pretending I’m hurt….which I actually am. (he starts lying down on the ground before him) Here, put your hands on my chest, but don’t press down….just pretend

SpongeBob: (putting his hands on Plankton’s chest, looking at him very confused, still very excited that Plankton knows how to get out, rushing his words because of it) WhatdoIhavetoputmyhandsonyourchestforPlanktonwhatdoIhavetopretendtodo?

Plankton: Pretend to do compressions, you know what those are?

SpongeBob: (thinking about that for a second, then remembering Mr. Krabs had told him about that once in case it was to ever happen with one of his precious paying customers so that SpongeBob could save him and he would still get his money, now very excited he can help with Plankton’s plan) Yes, yes, I do!

Plankton: Now, I’ll pretend to be unconscious and you call out to the guards saying I’m dying and you need their help.

SpongeBob: (taking his hands off Plankton’s chest in shock, scared, calling out) YOU’RE DYING?!

Plankton: No, I’m not dying. (he huffs with a glare) It’s pretend. You get a guard to come in here to help and that’s when you switch places with him. You getting this so far?

SpongeBob: I like playing pretend! (nodding enthusiastically) I’m getting it, I’m getting it!

Plankton: Then when he’s pumping my chest, you get behind him and swipe the key from his belt, okay? And make it quick cause I think my whole heart will stop if he pumps down too many times, alright?

SpongeBob: (eyes widening, enthusiasm gone) B-but what if I take too long, will you die?! I can’t do this, Plankton! I can’t do it!

Plankton: (shaking his head, waving him off, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible) You’ll do fine. Just say I’m hurt and then get the key when the guy isn’t looking. Now, I’m going to pretend to be asleep so just go ahead.

SpongeBob (still panicking at the thought Plankton’s heart might stop if he does something wrong) I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do i---

Plankton: Just do it! (he’s already got his eye closed, lying still on his back, opening his mouth so it looks like he’s unconscious)

SpongeBob: (hesitantly placing his hands on Plankton’s chest, making sure not to press down, calling out for the guard) HELP ME, HELP ME, HE’S… (not actually knowing what he should say, because Plankton hadn’t told him, searching his mind for ways someone can die, saying the first thing that comes up) HE’S DROWNING! HELP HELP!

Plankton: (opening his eye, hissing through clenched teeth) I’M NOT DROWNING! Idiot….(he goes back to pretending)

A guard runs up, not actually having paid attention to what SpongeBob was screaming, just the fact that he was, unlocking the cage to come inside. 

Guard: What’s going on in here?!

SpongeBob: (just loosely pointing at Plankton, forgetting he is supposed to be panicked) He’s drow--- dying.

Guard: What? Dying?

The guard bends over Plankton, wanting to hear if he is still breathing. Plankton holding his breath for as long as he can. 

Guard: Eh….he isn’t breathing! 

SpongeBob gets up to his feet, trembling, moving away from the guard as he puts his hands on Plankton’s chest to start doing compressions. He starts panicking a little when the guard pushes down, seeing Plankton’s body move along, knowing he has to be quick or otherwise Plankton will “die.” His tongue is sticking out, sweat starts dripping down his face as he closes his eyes, not wanting to look at it all. 

He tries to grab the key on the guard’s belt, reaching out for it. 

Suddenly someone behind him clears his throat. SpongeBob stops midway through, his hand just hanging in the air, eyes still closed, now afraid to open them to see who is behind him.

Dennis: HOLD IT! 

SpongeBob still standing still, not daring to even breath. 

Plankton (he opens his eye, startled, wanting to see what’s going on)

The guard just walks away, letting Dennis do his thing 

Dennis: (grabbing SpongeBob by his collar, holding him up in the air at his eyesight) What do you think you’re doing?

SpongeBob: (stammering, full of fear) I was just uh… I was just uh… just…

Dennis: (mimicking him) Just uh, just uh, just uh, just uh-- You were just trying to grab his keys, weren’t you?

SpongeBob: (not daring to lie to him, head hanging down) Y-yes.

Dennis: Aha, so you were? You are going to pay for that. (he throws SpongeBob on the ground, pressing his face down into the gravel with his foot) 

SpongeBob: (crying, trying to get Dennis’ foot off his face) S-stop! S-stop, it hurts! S-stop! 

Plankton: (sitting up now, looking worried to see the kid getting beat up) Wait, leave him alone! It was my idea, not his!

Dennis comes over to Plankton, knocking him hard in the face once. Plankton cries out and his eye rolls back as he slips away into unconsciousness, going limp, unable to take much more.

Dennis: There. (hitting him again, just for fun) That’ll show you. 

Dennis kicks SpongeBob aside before leaving the cage. SpongeBob not even paying attention to this, although it hurts him a lot. The only thing he cares about is the sight of Plankton’s limp body lying in the middle of the cage, all because he wanted to help him. He crawls over, too hurt to walk, and puts his hand on his chest, wanting to make sure he is still breathing, scared he isn’t. He is relieved when his chest is still slowly going up and down, but is soon overtaken with fear. 

SpongeBob: T-talk to me. Plankton, say something! 

Plankton of course not responding. SpongeBob now holding him in his hands, his head resting on his stomach, crying, wanting him to be okay, wanting to take his pain away from him.

SpongeBob: P-P-Plankton (sobbing quietly, his head still resting on Plankton’s unmoving body)

He is shushing, crying, shushing, crying. Doing it to comfort Plankton but the more so to comfort himself, to try and not be so scared anymore. He is not liking it. He just wants to go home again. Eventually his crying stops and he is breathing more regularly, having fallen asleep on top of Plankton’s stomach.

_Fade to black_ _,_ _Cut to SpongeBob and Plankton in the cage_ , SpongeBob sleeping next to Plankton, whose eyebrows furrow, beginning to stir, groaning as he puts a hand to his head in pain.

Plankton: (not noticing SpongeBob yet) Ugh. Ow. (he shivers as he starts to sit up, suddenly noticing SpongeBob sleeping on him, him rolling down from Plankton’s stomach to his lap instead when he had moved, Plankton squeaking, quickly looking angry) SpongeBob! 

SpongeBob: (rubbing his eyes, sleepily looking at Plankton) Is it morning already? (wanting to lie back down, too tired)

Plankton: (scooting away from him with a glare) Don’t fall asleep next to me again, you got it? We’re not cuddle buddies. (he huffs)

SpongeBob: (extremely sad, longing for someone’s arms around him to tell him it will be okay, and Plankton keeps doing the complete opposite) Not cuddle buddies…? (now sitting up, just wanting to feel someone hug him so bad, letting out a sob) Can’t you give me just one hug… a little one… I won’t ask for it again… just a little… one hug? I just want to…

Plankton: (glaring with a scowl, doing his best to ignore him, trying to sit up some more, wincing in pain, hissing) Gah….ow….

SpongeBob: (alarmed by Plankton’s cries, scooching closer) Are you okay?!

Plankton: Barnacles...ev-everything hurts. (he holds a hand to his head, feeling all the cuts and scratches on his face) Let’s face it, I-I’m not going to be able to save my family like this.

SpongeBob: You will, Plankton, you will! We will get out of here and you will save them!

Plankton: We’re never going to get out of here, unless it’s in coffins. We need help, someone who can save us.

SpongeBob: Oh, I know exactly who to call! (pulling out the shellphone)

Plankton: (looking flabbergasted) You-You-You had that with you the whole time?! (he looks a little angry, fists clenched)

SpongeBob: (a little startled by this, him only trying to help) I-I-I always have it with me (starting to babble, only to be interrupted by Plankton) In case Patrick needs me, or Mr. Krabs wants me to work an extra shift, or Sandy wants me to---

Plankton: Why didn’t you use it BEFORE, dimwit?! 

SpongeBob: I just n-never thought about it…

Plankton: (growling, honestly just wanting him to call someone to save them) Whatever. Just call someone already! Someone brave, someone strong, someone who’ll be a real hero!

SpongeBob: (nodding, knowing exactly who he needs to call, dialing) SQUIDWARD!

Plankton: (he looks at him with a wide eye for a moment before he growls, knocking the phone out of SpongeBob’s hand in frustration) Oh come on! Why didn’t you call someone who can REALLY save us?! Even Mr. Krabs, he fought in the navy….

Squidward: (his voice heard from the phone that is now on the floor) Hello?

Plankton: (still looking at SpongeBob angrily) He was really the first one you could think of?!

SpongeBob: (bashful, trying to hide his face, blushing) I’m always thinking about Squidward.

Squidward: (his voice sounding extremely loud in the empty, dark cave) SPONGEBOB! It’s three in the morning! SOME people are trying to sleep!

Plankton and SpongeBob look at each other for a moment, both realizing that if they don’t talk to him soon he will hang up on them. They scramble towards the phone as fast as they can. Plankton reaches it a little sooner than SpongeBob, picking it up. 

Plankton: (holding the phone with two hands, looking at it desperately) Quick, you’ve got to get me out of here! Save me!

SpongeBob: (trying to grab the phone from Plankton’s hands, throwing a little tantrum, preventing Plankton from saying what he actually wants to say) I want to talk to Squiddy! I want to talk to him! It’s MY phone! I want to talk to Squiddy! Let me talk to him! I want to talk to him!

Plankton: (not liking his whining, huffing, giving in, just wanting Squidward to help at this point) Fine, fine, just take it.

Squidward: (very annoyed now) What is going on over there? 

SpongeBob: (fiddling with his shirt, flirty voice) Hiiii Squidward.

Plankton: (wanting to grab the phone again, angry at SpongeBob not hurrying up, SpongeBob holding it as far away from him as he can) Oh come on! Hurry it up and tell him!

Squidward: Okay, I’m going back to sleep now.

SpongeBob: (panicked) No! No! (yelling into the phone) DENNIS HAD ME BRAID PLANKTON’S HAIR!

Plankton: (eye wide, he face-palms, getting angry, grabbing the phone from him) Idiot! (He hisses)

Squidward: You woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me you had to braid that moron’s hair?! Well, goodbye SpongeBob.

Plankton: (turning to Squidward, yelling) Wait! Don’t go yet, big nose! I’m locked up with this idiot sponge, I’m stuck in a cage with him-

Squidward: (interrupting) My condolences.

Plankton: Thanks. (he drawls, then goes back to speaking in a rushed voice) We were taken by this guy, Dennis, an assassin, AND he has Karen and my son too! Please you have to hurry!

SpongeBob: (wanting to say something too) And Dennis is SUPER scary, Squidward! 

Plankton: He’s been hurting my wife, so just get over here and help me outta here so I can kill Dennis myself! Oh, uh….please?

SpongeBob: (interrupting before Squidward can answer) Can you bring Gary too? He must miss me terrib---

Plankton: (puts his hand over SpongeBob’s mouth, extremely annoyed, SpongeBob trying to hear what Squidward is saying, just wanting to hear his voice.) Listen, you HAVE to come and get us out of here. 

Squidward: (thinking about it, not sure) Well… Well, I can try. 

Plankton: (growling, shaking the phone in anger) TRY?! You can’t just try! This is my wife we’re talking about, find out how to get here and GET US OUT OF HERE! You’ll figure this out, Sour Squid.

SpongeBob is now pulling at Plankton’s hands, trying to talk. His whole body trying to push Plankton away, eyes widened, knowing how Squidward will be able to find them. Plankton eventually giving in and letting him speak.

SpongeBob: (grabbing the phone from Plankton, flirty voice again first, playing with his tie) Hiiii Squidward.

Plankton: (growling, giving him a shove with a glare) Stop it, what do you want to say?

SpongeBob: Oh, okay. Squiddy, do you remember when I thought nobody loved me anymore and I ran away?

Squidward: (sighing pleased, remembering) Oh, for sure! It was the best day of my life. 

SpongeBob: (ignoring his comment) And Sandy made this thingy to find me? The… the….

Squidward: The Sponge-Tracker. Got it. 

Plankton: (impatient) Sponge-tracker yeah yeah, come on, hurry up already.

Squidward: Hey! Don’t rush me. Remember that I am the one saving YOU. I get to make the rules here. 

SpongeBob: (holding his shellphone as close to his ear as possible, his whole mood lifted because of Squidwards voice and not wanting him to leave just yet) Squidward, Squidward, wait!

Squidward: (agitated) What is it now? 

SpongeBob: (giggling, blushing) I just like hearing your voice.

The phone gets put down with an angry thud. SpongeBob still listening to the quietness for some time. Plankton thinking Squidward must still be talking. Eventually he loses his patience and grabs the phone from his hand, putting it to his own ear, realizing Squidward has long left.

Plankton: (his eyebrows raise, standing quietly a minute, then huffing, giving SpongeBob back his phone) He’d better be coming. And soon. 

SpongeBob: (excited at that thought) Oh I know he will! (putting his hands to his face, blushing) Don’t you just love Squiddy? 

Plankton: (annoyed, starting to lie back down with a growl) Not really. Can’t stand the racket he calls music, could really do without it.

SpongeBob: (not even hearing it, just daydreaming about the thought of Squidward saving him) He’s my hero. 

Plankton: (rolling his eye, shaking his head) Just go back to sleep, kid.

Plankton lying on the cold floor, he shivers for a while but eventually falls asleep. SpongeBob still too excited to go back to sleep, thinking about Squidward coming to rescue them wearing a superhero costume, just like Mermaid Man does. He lets out an enthusiastic giggle occasionally, now thinking about what kind of costume he would wear.

SpongeBob: Do you think he’ll look better in blue or in re--- (looking over at Plankton, seeing he is already asleep, curling up next to him, closing his eyes, mumbling, sleep now overcoming him) I think he looks best in pink. 

_Cut to next morning_

Dennis: (comes back, seeing them lying curled up next to each other, chuckling darkly, coming over) Oh good morning, my sweet daffodils.

Plankton: (he stirs, at first confused, quickly disgusted when he sees he was sleeping against SpongeBob, quickly moving away) 

Dennis: (laughing at this, wanting to see Plankton angry again) I said GOOD MORNING DAFFODILS!

SpongeBob: (looking up at him, still half asleep, starting to babble) Oh-I-like-daffodils-they-are-my-favorite-flowers-however-I-am-allergic-to-tulips-did-you-know-that-but-I-do-like-daffodils-a-lot.

Dennis: Well well well…. (looking at Plankton) How sweet! The two of you make the PERFECT (pushing their faces together so their cheeks touch) couple. Just look how cute you are! Two little fairies sleeping together. 

SpongeBob: (eyes glistening, blushing, looking at Dennis happily, thinking he finally said something nice about him) You think I’m a fairy? 

Plankton: (squirming around, his cheeks hot, growling in anger, trying to get away from SpongeBobs face against his) Shut up, SpongeBob! (he hisses)

Dennis: (making kissing sounds) Aww, don’t get your boyfriend all upset! (looking at SpongeBob who has some tears forming in his eyes) See, you made him cry! That’s not (imitating SpongeBob’s voice) very nice of you.

Dennis having a smug look on his face, he then ties up Plankton’s hands behind his back before he can do anything, Plankton squirming around weakly.

Dennis: (enjoying himself) You’ve got suspenders too (he pulls at them to tease him) Too bad they don’t hold up much (grinning) Let me see that girly hair of yours again (he snaps his fingers at SpongeBob) YOU! Get over here and untie his precious little girl braids.

SpongeBob: (afraid, chin starting to quiver) B-braids?

Dennis: YES HIS BRAIDS! GET HERE! 

SpongeBob comes closer, hesitantly sitting down behind Plankton, holding his braids in his hands, not doing anything yet, just looking up at Dennis, afraid. 

Plankton: (whimpering, frightened, pulling at his bound hands, trying to scoot away) N-No, don’t, SpongeBob! (he hisses)

Dennis: DO IT! I NEVER SAY ANYTHING TWICE, REMEMBER?!

SpongeBob: I-I remember (reluctantly untying both of Plankton’s braids in a hurry, wanting to get away from Dennis as fast as he can) 

When both Planktons braids are untied Dennis pushes SpongeBob aside, taking his place, immediately starting to run his hand through Plankton’s now very curly, long black hair that goes past his shoulders, Dennis laughing, petting him like a dog, messing around with him to tease and mock him

Dennis: (petting him gently) Your hair’s even softer than that babe of yours. Are you sure you’re the man in the house?

Plankton: (he snarls at the mention of Karen, hating the touching, his shoulders hunched up tensely, trying to move his head away) Shut up and quit touching my hair!

Dennis: (getting rougher, his big hands running through his hair more quickly, down to his shoulder, back up again) Never seen a man with hair this long before.

Plankton: (he’s extremely uncomfortable, whimpering now, trying to move his head around, suddenly wondering if this is how Karen felt when he had his hands all over her) Stop it! L-Leave me alone! I-I like my hair!

Dennis: (mocking him) Awww, you like your hair? How adorable! (he then starts trying to braid the hair himself, purposefully doing it wrong, tugging here and there) Let me help fix it if you care so much.

Plankton: (he whimpers when Dennis tugs, still struggling around, pulling his head away a little, growling because he can feel Dennis is doing his hair wrong) Stop! Let go!

Dennis: (he just twists the hair around in some spots, it not looking like a braid at all, grabbing the end with his hand, giving a giant pull, loving when Plankton cries out, snickering) Oops, that’s not right. (breathing into Plankton’s ear, smirking darkly as he speaks lowly) I guess we better go see your wife so she can fix it.

Dennis: (picks him up by the back of his suspenders and starts pushing him to walk, Plankton growling, Dennis grabbing SpongeBob to bring along as well) Oh baaaabe, we’re coming!

He takes them back to the open part of the cave where they were before, there being a large throne set out, decorated with spikes and flames.

Dennis just throws Plankton and SpongeBob to the floor, letting the guards come over to hold them, him going into the throne and lounging back into it. 

Dennis: (snapping his fingers) Guards. Bring me my QUEEN. (he eyes Plankton, who snarls, knowing he means Karen, jerking a little)

The guards bring in Karen by her arms, her hands tied behind her back and her mouth taped shut, bringing her over to Dennis, him just pulling her right into his lap.

Dennis: Hmmm, such a good feeling (laughing, messing with Plankton, grabbing hold of Karen’s legs tightly) Familiar too.

Plankton: (growling, pulling at the rope and the guards, eye narrowed) Dennis…..!

Dennis: (just ignoring him, pulling Karen’s face up by her hair so she is looking at him, kissing every part of it, moaning a little) You’re so beautiful, babe.

Karen: (growling through the tape, glaring, jerking around) Mmmm mmm!

Dennis: (pushing Karen even closer, letting his hands run all over her back while eying Plankton, purposefully angering him) Never seen a chick like this before, hmmm, so pretty.

Plankton: STOP IT! (he snarls, hating him, jerking around the best he can though he’s still weak, looking furious) That’s enough! 

Dennis: (squeezing Karen’s cheeks, mocking Plankton) Enough already? You’re finished that quickly? You’re just leaving her unsatisfied, tiny (he grabs hold of her shoulders, pushing her body against his, wanting to force his mouth on hers)

Karen: (squirming around, growling, finally managing to kick Dennis right in the leg, it hurting cause of her heels)

Dennis: (snarling, his attention shifting) Gah! Let’s eat until you calm down, you’ll need your energy for later (snaps his fingers, the guards bringing over bowls of food, including for SpongeBob and Plankton)

Dennis: (glaring at the guards) Feed them. And make sure shrimpy there eats the whole thing. He needs to watch. 

Plankton: (more guards have come over to help force him to eat, one grabbing at his hair, which is still undone, the guard pulling his hair back so he’s forced to hold his head up, the other guard starting to feed him by spoonfuls, Plankton snarling, not wanting to eat, just wanting to help Karen)

SpongeBob: (guards are doing the same, him just opening his mouth and swallowing every spoonful, however reminding himself in-between every bite) It’s a Krabby Patty, it’s a Krabby Patty, it’s a Krabby Patty.

Dennis: (ripping the tape off Karen’s mouth, holding up the spoon for her) Here, babe. Let me help you.

Karen: (Glaring, not wanting it, huffing, turning her head away, refusing to open her mouth)

Dennis: (getting angry) EAT! I want to see you open your mouth. (grinning, knowing how much Plankton will dislike this) See how wide it can go. 

Karen: (still refusing, doing her best to ignore all his crude comments)

Dennis: (snarling, grabbing at her face, forcing the spoon in her mouth, Karen whimpering) Open wiiiide.

Plankton: (he can hear her but the guards are blocking his view, trying to whimper as he keeps being forced to eat, attempting to struggle) K-Karen!

Dennis: (still feeding Karen, enjoying himself) You have such a way with putting it in your mouth. You’re turning me on, babe. 

Karen: (she glares and is fed up, spitting out the last spoonful he gave him with a huff, spitting it all over his face)

Dennis: (snarls, wiping it away, angry with her) YOU DISGUSTING WOMAN! (hitting her hard in her face making her cry out)

Plankton: (hearing her, panicking because he can tell Dennis hurt her, growling, doing the same as Karen and spitting out the food at the guards, snarling as he jerks around) DENNIS!

Dennis: (remembering that Plankton is still there, quickly pulling Karen closer towards him again) MY disgusting woman (he kisses her, making sure he makes a lot of noise for Plankton to hear)

Plankton: (the guards are angry with him for spitting out the food on them, forcing him to eat the rest of it, Plankton just snarling, glad when it’s finally all gone, his chest heaving as the guards finally get up and he’s able to see Karen again, furious to see Dennis is still having his way with her) LET HER GO! 

Dennis: (chuckling to himself, looking at Karen) Sissy is missing you. Alright… (he unties her hands and pushes her off so she falls to the floor) go over and fix his little braids.

Karen: (she glares with a growl, but gets up and goes over to Plankton, who is still held by the guards, him shifting around now)

Plankton: K-Karen! 

Karen: I know Sheldon, I know….(she starts braiding his hair gently, doing it slower though to take her time, eyeing Dennis with a glare as she does so)

Plankton: Karen, I’m sorry…. (he whimpers, wanting to hold her)

Dennis: (watching, glaring) What’s taking so long?!

Karen: (doesn’t answer him, her attention on Plankton and his hair, finishing the first braid) I’m sorry too, honey. I know you’d kill him if you got the chance. (glaring at Dennis again)

Dennis: (calling out louder this time) Hey, hurry up! I want to feel your body on mine again!

Karen: (finishing the second one) I love you, Plankton. (she then gives Dennis a cold look, gently throwing her arms around Plankton’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck and face, cuddling close against him as she still eyes Dennis) NO ONE can keep you from me.

Plankton: Mmm…. (he immediately smiles at her touch as a natural reaction, nuzzling her back, closing his eye peacefully, suddenly entirely relaxed)

Dennis: (watches this happening furiously, enraged) HEY! You’re MINE! Get over here and give it to ME! 

Karen: No. I love HIM. And no matter what you do to me, you will NEVER be as good as he is. (she huffs, the two of them still nuzzling closely, Plankton leaning his head back to share a kiss with her, touched by her words, proud and happy that she loves him and only him)

Dennis: (absolutely outraged, losing it, stomping over, suddenly grabbing Plankton by his throat and snatching him away, holding him up into the air, squeezing his throat with one hand, choking him) DON’T YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO HER, SHE IS MINE AND I CAN DO WITH HER WHAT I WANT!

Plankton: (he gasps and absolutely cannot breathe, kicking and flailing around, unable to do anything with his hands as they’re still tied behind him, wheezing and coughing desperately, choking horribly and in pain)

Karen: (terrified, suddenly desperate, afraid he’ll be killed, on her knees, looking up at Dennis in terror) NO! Put him down! Please, let him go!

Dennis: (doesn’t stop, glaring at Karen in fury) I’LL LET HIM GO IF YOU DO WHAT I SAY. IF NOT I’LL KILL HIM. YOU HEAR THAT?

Plankton: (his face is completely white and he’s still gasping for air, nearly to the point of passing out, the sounds of him choking horrible to listen to, him hardly struggling now)

Karen: (just not wanting Plankton to die, whimpering as she gives in, going over to Dennis’s throne and sitting down willingly, though her arms are crossed, which all Dennis wanted is to have her)

Plankton: (Dennis lets go of him, him falling to the floor, gasping and coughing loudly, catching his breath, wheezing and still coughing, even weaker now, trying to lift his head when he sees Dennis going to her) K-K-Karen!

Dennis: (just yanks Karen into his lap as he sits down, holding onto her tightly, grinning) Come closer, my kitten (turning to the guards) Get shrimpy off the floor. I want him to watch this. Have him shut his mouth. Don’t want him to interrupt me. 

Plankton: (he whimpers and shakes his head no as the guards pick him up and drag him back over in front of the throne, holding onto him tightly, Plankton trying to squirm and jerk around) N-No, Karen! No! Denn-mmph! (they get duct tape over his mouth, muffling his cries, though Plankton keeps trying to yell out)

Dennis: (turning his full attention to Karen, forcing his mouth on hers, moaning when he stops to breath in-between) Hmmm, so good, you’re so good babe.

Karen: (squirming around and whimpering, still struggling in his grip)

Dennis: (pulling her head back roughly, kissing her from the top of her head to her chest) Hmmm, I want you. 

Plankton: (he continues to yell through the tape but he doesn’t even get noticed, this frustrating him further, jerking around on his knees, glaring angrily) Mmmm!

Dennis: (grabbing, squeezing every part of her body he can get his hands on, pushing her down tightly onto his lap) In fact I might have you right here right now.

Karen: (still trying to fight against him, absolutely disgusted and furious with him) Stop it! You’re disgusting! Now get your hands….OFF!

Plankton: (glaring furiously, his chest heaving, not liking the way Dennis’s hands are all over his wife, hating that he couldn’t do anything, still trying to yell out) Mmmm mmm mmmm!

Dennis: (ignoring him, liking how he’s watching this, tearing apart her dress a little more, so there is more for his hands to feel) Let me have you babe. 

He starts to run his hands down her shirt, moving her around in his lap, moaning, pushing her against him, kissing her everywhere, breathing heavily.

Karen: (she screams out and struggles more wildly, beginning to cry, shaking her head no as she tries to stop him) Nooo! L-Let go of me you monster!

Dennis: (licking the side of her face, slowly and persuasively) Hmmm, let me treat you, babe.

Plankton: (he can’t watch this much longer, hating to see his wife being so mistreated, knowing he has to get Dennis’s attention off of her, even if it means he ends up getting hurt again, though not knowing what to do at first, he just comes up with the first idea in his head)

Plankton: (he lets out a little muffled noise as his eye rolls back and he suddenly falls forward to the ground, the guards letting go of him in surprise as he does so, Plankton not moving with his eye closed, pretending to be unconscious)

Karen: (she notices, looking over fearfully, scared he’s hurt) Plankton!

Dennis: (he looks over to see Plankton just lying there but he remembers what he had done earlier, just realizing its a trick, his grin growing bigger and more evil, taking advantage of this, starting to call out, pushing Karen down on his lap even more, squeezing her legs, just wanting to feel her body touch him there) Oh, yeah, that’s it, keep going, oh babe, you’re good. Give it all to me now.

Karen: (she’s crying out and whimpering, hating him, disgusted by his words, yelping when he squeezes at her) Stop it! Ugh, my husband would kill you! GET OFF!

Dennis: (Plankton hasn’t moved yet but Dennis continues, knowing he’ll give in if he keeps going) Oh babe, I’ve been around. Know all the good things to please you. Just take your dress off, let me see you.

Plankton: (he hears this and can’t take it anymore, instantly sitting up with a growl, trying to get up, looking murderous, snarling through the tape)

Dennis: Aha! Playing another game of pretend, shortie?

Plankton: (realizing he had blown his cover, he gulps and cowers a little, whimpering, looking up fearfully, not knowing what Dennis is going to do next, just hoping he doesn’t do anything else to Karen)

Dennis: You like playing games, don’t you? (he throws Karen off his lap, signaling for a guard to take her away, pacing over to Plankton) Well, I like playing games too. 

Plankton: (he’s still cowering, but at least glad Dennis is away from Karen, lowering his gaze to the floor in fear, awaiting the blow)

Dennis picks him up but doesn’t hurt him, which confuses Plankton, and takes him back towards the cage, telling the guards to take SpongeBob along too. 

_Cut to cage_

The guard has dropped SpongeBob on the floor, him now looking at everything that’s happening, not knowing what to do, just glad that Dennis hadn’t hurt Plankton. Dennis is now holding Plankton by his suspenders, grinning as he rips off the tape from his mouth, Plankton’s whimpering and crying out getting much louder, him now able to speak.

Plankton: (shaking his head no, squirming around, wincing in pain) Stop! P-Put me down!

Dennis: I’m going to play a little game of my own (he swings around Plankton, still holding him by his suspenders much like he did with SpongeBob)

Plankton: Gah! (he winces and whimpers in pain, hissing, doing his best to glare and sound angry) L-L-Let go of me!

SpongeBob: (remembering how much it hurt him, wanting Dennis to stop) S-stop doing that to him! He doesn’t like it!

Dennis: Awww, your little boyfriend is standing up for you. You are just adorable together. (smug) In fact, I want to see you guys a little closer together. 

Plankton: (His cheeks red, he growls, still squirming in an attempt to get away) Rrrr, quit calling him that! He is not my boyfriend!

Dennis just chuckles and walks towards the bars, still holding Plankton in the air by his suspenders, grabbing a piece of rope with his other hand and tying him to the bars, his hands tightly stuck together so he can’t move at all. Dennis only now let’s go of him, Plankton shifting his body around painfully, growling at him.

Plankton: Leave me alone and get away from me! (he snaps, attempting to tug at the rope on his hands)

Dennis: Did that hurt you? Poor thing! (grabbing at the clips wanting to take them off of his pants) Let me take them off for you, stop it from hurting. 

Plankton: (he gasps in alarm, his body suddenly tensed up in fear, quickly trying to squirm away, already uncomfortable) No, stop! Don’t! SpongeBob, stop him! 

Dennis: (now realizing SpongeBob is watching them) Why not let your little boyfriend do it? (looking at SpongeBob) GET HERE!

SpongeBob is crawling closer, fearing Dennis might hurt him or Plankton if he doesn’t do what he is told. 

Dennis: Take those off (pointing at the suspenders) And make it quick!

SpongeBob: (obeying him, not looking Plankton in the face however as he is yelling at him)

Plankton: (shaking his head no in a panic, his eye wide, pulling at the rope on his hands desperately to get away, not liking this, trying to get away from SpongeBob’s hands the best he can, yelling) N-No don’t! Don’t listen to him, he’s-

Dennis: (quickly interrupting) Lets shut that mouth of yours. (grabbing a roll of duct tape from his back pocket, tearing off a piece) Let us have some fun with you (putting it on Plankton’s mouth, grinning) In silence.

Plankton: (He immediately snarls under the tape and shakes his head around, continuing to yell out as he watches SpongeBob unclip his suspenders, anger and fear mixed together in his muffled screams) Mmmm mmm!

SpongeBob, now having Plankton’s suspenders in his hands, looks at them not quite knowing what to do. Not quite knowing what to say either.

Dennis: (grabbing the suspenders from his hands, throwing them far away) Now, let’s see how handsome your little playdate is, shall we? (he grabs hold of SpongeBob’s hand, putting it on Plankton’s chest, who flinches) Open it.

SpongeBob: (confused) Open w-what?

Dennis: (pushing him a little closer) THE BUTTONS! OPEN ‘EM. NOW! 

Plankton: (he shakes his head no and yells out, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to yell out to SpongeBob not to do it, his voice all muffled however)

SpongeBob reluctantly starts unbuttoning Plankton’s shirt, not quite knowing what Dennis is getting at. As soon as he’s finished Dennis pushes him aside, looking at Plankton, putting his hands on him. 

Dennis: Now I’m going to have some fun (grinning, looking over at SpongeBob) Watch and learn, spongebaby. 

SpongeBob does as he says, scared to look away and have Dennis hurt him, watching him begin to run his hands over Plankton’s chest.

Plankton: (he squeaks and immediately tenses up in panic, shifting and squirming around uncomfortably, trying not to watch Dennis do this, shaking his head no and bringing his head back as he pulls at his wrists, still yelling out and whimpering) Mmm mmm mmm!

Dennis: I’m going to teach you how to please a, ahem, _man..._ (clearing his throat, thinking Plankton isn’t much of a man in his opinion) 

He squeezes at Plankton’s body, roughly moving his hands over his chest all the way down to his legs, grinning at seeing Plankton struggle and cry out, him shifting and squirming everywhere, his skin quickly turning red wherever Dennis squeezed, up and down his chest and stomach.

Dennis: You see that, eh? (looking behind his shoulder to see if SpongeBob is still watching him closely) 

SpongeBob: Y-yes (not exactly knowing what is supposed to be happening)

Dennis now yanking at Plankton’s braids, wanting them untied again, he harshly runs his hands through them, making it hurt for a long time as the braids were still pretty securely fastened, Plankton calling out in pain from underneath the tape. Finally Dennis has managed to undo them, Plankton’s head now incredibly sore from his pulling, him whimpering loudly, breathing heavily through his nose, tears welled up in his eye. 

Dennis takes place on Plankton’s lap so he can reach the back of his head easier, combing his fingers through his long hair. Not doing it gently whatsoever, just long pulls, his nails scratching Plankton’s head as he goes down. 

Plankton: Mmmmm! (flinching, trying to shake his head no, he begins to cry, hot tears now start dripping down Plankton’s cheek, him not being able to do anything about it, hanging his head in pain, eye squeezed shut)

SpongeBob: S-stop! You’re hurting him! 

Dennis: It’s supposed to hurt (smirking) Told you I was teaching you something, didn’t I?

SpongeBob: (confused, looking at Plankton wriggling his body around) Supposed to hurt?

Dennis: Yeah, see, he likes it (squeezing at his body again, Plankton yelping and whimpering) 

SpongeBob: (thinking about this, innocently making mental notes, still not entirely sure if this is the right thing to do however) He likes it…?

Dennis: I’ve been around, spongeboy, I know what I’m talking about. (he grabs his hand) Now YOU do it. 

SpongeBob looks at his hand, now placed on Plankton’s bare chest, looking back up at Dennis, confused, looking again at Plankton who is eying him intensely not to do it, squirming, trying to somehow get rid of SpongeBob’s hand on his chest, not liking it at all. 

SpongeBob: (innocently, soft voice, looking up at Dennis) It will make him happy?

Dennis: (grinning) Oh, it makes him VERY happy.

SpongeBob, just wanting to see Plankton happy, hating to see him hurt all the time, hoping that Dennis is right and this will do it, starts rubbing his hands over his chest, Plankton yelling at him through the tape, wanting him to stop. Dennis laughs at it, enjoying himself.

Plankton: (still squirming and wiggling around, his yelling has turned into annoyed growls, his chest heaving as he shakes under SpongeBob’s hands, flinching, extremely uncomfortable and grossed out) Mmm mmm! Mmmm!

Dennis: Now get his hair. You seen me do it. 

SpongeBob looks at Plankton who is shaking his head no, hot tears streaming down his face, still struggling to get away, wanting his hands untied. 

SpongeBob: (now very confused at everything that is happening, first thinking Plankton liked it but now seeing him like this again) H-he doesn’t want t-that.

Dennis: Oh, but saying ‘no’ is just a way of showing that you REALLY want something. 

SpongeBob: R-really? (taking place behind Plankton’s head, running his hands through his hair gently, liking the feeling of his silky hair in his hands, a gentle smile forming on his face) 

Dennis, noticing this, grins evilly at Plankton who is still struggling, moving his head around to try and shake SpongeBob off, continuing to yell. 

Dennis: (smug, coming closer to Plankton again, looking at SpongeBob) You like touching his hair?

SpongeBob just nods, letting the strings of the long, black hair go through his fingers, wanting to braid them, or make a ponytail, or a top bun, not even thinking about Dennis watching him anymore or Plankton calling from behind his taped mouth. 

Dennis is now sitting on top of Plankton’s lap again, grabbing hold of SpongeBob’s hands, which startles him and takes him back to the real world, Dennis starting to guide them.

Dennis: (taking advantage of SpongeBob sitting behind Plankton and not being able to see his face, placing SpongeBob’s hands on his chest, his own hands still on top) You know what will make him even happier? 

SpongeBob: (shaking his head) No.

Dennis: (squeezing Plankton’s chest with SpongeBob’s hands, grinning) This will send him over the edge!

Plankton: (he immediately cries out and flinches in pain, pulling harder at the ropes again, which is making his arms weak in the process, shaking his head around as the squeezing hurts extremely and he justs wants the hands off, not liking that someone other than Karen is touching him) Mmm mmm mmm mmmm!

SpongeBob: (not exactly liking the pinching and squeezing of Plankton’s chest, especially not since Plankton is still calling out) W-what does that m-mean?

Dennis: That he doesn’t want you to stop. (forcing SpongeBob to squeeze him even harder, leaving marks from his nails behind) 

Plankton: (his chest bright red in most places, he cries out in pain and lets out a sob, breathing heavily in pain and fear, his chest heaving, tears running down his cheek, wishing it would stop already, still struggling) MMMMM MMMM MMMM!

SpongeBob, not able to see the distressed and furious look on Plankton’s face, just nods, letting Dennis do what he wants with his hands, hoping he is right and he is making Plankton feel happy again. 

Plankton: (he keeps crying out, embarrassed and just wanting it to stop, sniffling, muffling out things) Mm mmm mmmm mmm…..

SpongeBob now becomes hesitant again as he hears him sniffling, wanting to take his hands off him. 

SpongeBob: H-he’s crying. He d-doesn’t like it. 

Dennis: (still forcing SpongeBob’s hands on Plankton’s chest, roughly rubbing them all over it) But some people like it rough, spongebaby. Remember Karen? 

Plankton: (his body instantly tenses up as his whole body shifts into anger when he hears the name, SpongeBob able to feel this even under his hands, Plankton lifting his head up also with a growl) Mmmm?!

SpongeBob: (nodding) Yes, P-Plankton’s w-wife. 

Dennis: (getting angry at SpongeBob’s honesty, growling) MY wifey now! 

Plankton: (he snarls and shakes his head no, his chest heaving as he tries harder to fight the ropes around his hands but it’s even more painful, Plankton just struggling around still, jerking his shoulders around, wanting their hands off of him already) 

Dennis: (ignoring Plankton gleefully ) She liked to be treated roughly too. You remember when I was touching her?

SpongeBob: (just nodding, it being a vision he’d never be unable to see) 

Dennis: Well, she liked that. And so does your little boyfriend here. (he has SpongeBob run his hand under the top part of his pants, making Plankton squirm with an alarmed squeak, terrified and grossed out) 

SpongeBob is trying to retrieve his hand, not comfortable at all with touching someone that intimately, although he really isn’t touching that much yet. 

Dennis: (noticing SpongeBob refusing, starting to laugh, thinking of something to have fun with next) You like being on top better? 

Dennis lets go of SpongeBobs hands, who quickly puts them close to his own body stiffly, not wanting Dennis to do anything like that ever again. Dennis now grabs at Plankton’s body, trying to turn him around so he is lying on his stomach. Plankton is squirming, more weakly by now because of his constant screaming and struggling, quickly attempting to roll back over. Dennis just pulls at his hands, forcing him to turn, it working eventually. Plankton’s hands all purple, red and bloody from trying to get them to stop, SpongeBob noticing them, looking at them in shock. 

SpongeBob: D-Dennis, s-stop! H-he’s hurt! (he points at the cuts on his hands)

Dennis: (hovering over Plankton’s body, Plankton trying to struggle a little but not being able to do much while being on his stomach) He enjoys the pain, don’t ya, shrimpy?

Plankton: (he’s starting to get very tired and worn out, not like being on his stomach one bit, it too uncomfortable, his breathing becoming labored as he tries his best to struggle around, his muffled whimpering indicating his exhaustion and frustration, shaking his head no slowly) Mmm-mmm….

Dennis: (now pulling his shirt up so his skin is revealed, feeling around) YOU (looking at SpongeBob) Want to treat him? 

SpongeBob: (confused) T-treat him to w-what? I-I-Ice-cream? 

Dennis: (encouraged by his innocence, laughing at it) Oh, MUCH better than ice-cream (he grabs Plankton’s butt roughly, making him call out with his last strength) 

Plankton: (he yelps out loudly in more surprise than pain, his face red and hot in embarrassment, completely uncomfortable, whimpering out as he tries his best to squirm around) Mmm mmm! 

Dennis: (still grabbing it he pulls SpongeBob closer with his other hand) Treat him.

SpongeBob: (reluctant, knowing you aren’t supposed to do that, holding his hands firmly to his body, shaking his head) I-I-I don’t like doing that. 

Dennis: (looking at him with a fake sad face) Thought you wanted him to be happy. 

SpongeBob: Y-yes, I want him to be happy. B-but I d-don’t want to do… that. 

Dennis: (losing his patience, hitting SpongeBob in his face) I SAID DO IT! 

SpongeBob: (reaching for his face in pain, tears forming in his eyes, reaching for Plankton with a shaking hand, chin quivering) O-o-okay.

He does as Dennis says, very gently however, not wanting to hurt Plankton along with being very uncomfortable touching someone there. 

Dennis: (grabbing at his hands) Argh, you’re such a sissy! Told you he liked it rough, didn’t I?!

SpongeBob, crying, nodding as Dennis forces him to grab hold more roughly, slapping him on his butt, making him do all these things he doesn’t want to do. 

By now Plankton’s exhausted crying out has turned into a tired moaning and groaning, tired from all the struggling and yelling, as well as how much his body hurts, his chest heaving, sweat running down his face. Dennis notices this, grinning it at. 

Dennis: I see you’re enjoying it, little man. Want him to give it to you? (he rips off the duct tape from Plankton’s mouth) Let me hear you moan for him, tiny. 

SpongeBob: (not knowing what Dennis means, just wanting to stop touching Plankton, crying because his face hurts) L-let g-go of m-my h-hands, D-Dennis.

Dennis: (having SpongeBob run his hands over Plankton’s back, enjoying this torture very much) But we’re having such fun! Right, shrimpy?

Plankton: (panting heavily, his voice quiet and weak now, crying softly, his struggling very weak by now too, him still pulling at his bleeding wrists but very slowly, squirming his shoulders and back around weakly) P-Pl-Please….j-j-jus’ stop….l-l-leave me alone….

SpongeBob: (finally managing to retrieve his hands, looking at Dennis pouting) He doesn’t like it! I won’t do it! 

Dennis: (not liking the little kid disobeying him, it making him furious) YOU AREN’T FINISHED YET, CRYBABY! 

Dennis turns Plankton over on his back again, so he is now looking at them. His face is bright red with exhaustion and embarrassment, still panting heavily and sweating, shaking everywhere, his lip quivering as he tries to tell SpongeBob to stop, his voice too tiny for SpongeBob to hear) N-No, please….kid, stop....don’t listen to him.

Dennis: (yanking at SpongeBob’s arm) Take his shoes off!

SpongeBob: (not understanding) H-his shoes? Why?

Dennis: DO IT! (throwing SpongeBob in front of Plankton)

Plankton: (SpongeBob sitting in front of him, untying the laces of his shoes, Plankton kicking his feet around weakly, wanting him to stop, getting tense and defensive again) No! Stop it!

SpongeBob: (bending down to take off his socks, Plankton managing to kick him right in the face hard, SpongeBob falling over, reaching for his nose in shock and pain, looking at Dennis with teary eyes) H-he kicked m-me! 

Dennis just growling, angry, pinning Plankton’s feet down, signaling SpongeBob to come again. 

Dennis: You wanna see him laugh? 

SpongeBob: (blood dripping down his mouth onto his shirt, chin quivering, desperately wanting it all to stop, wanting Plankton to smile again) Y-yes. C-can you make him smile? 

Dennis: (smirking) YOU can. Get his feet. 

SpongeBob: (obeying him, grabbing his feet) 

Plankton: (he quickly flinches and begins to shift, breathing heavily, trying his best to fight) Let go of me, SpongeBob!

Dennis: Play with them, make him laugh. He’ll enjoy it. Go on.

SpongeBob: (starting to tickle him with a worried look on his face, not knowing why he is supposed to do this) 

Plankton: (despite his fear and struggling, he starts to giggle, unable to help it, wiggling his toes around, half his struggling ceasing because he’s laughing)

SpongeBob: (looking at him for a second before excitedly exclaiming) He likes it! He’s laughing!

Dennis: (pinching at Plankton’s cheeks) Little girly over here likes that, eh?

Plankton: (he quickly flinches and tries to growl but he can’t stop giggling, trying his best to stifle his laughter, telling SpongeBob to stop between giggles) Sponge - (he breaks out in giggles) St-stop! (giggling again) Sto-hee hee, stop!

SpongeBob: (liking seeing Plankton smile again, starting to smile himself because of it) 

Dennis: (noticing this) You like him? 

SpongeBob: (shrugging, liking everybody) Yes, I like him very much!

Dennis: (encouraged by this, smirking) Why don’t you kiss him if you like him so much? 

SpongeBob: (startled) K-kiss him? 

Dennis: Yeah, you like him, right?

SpongeBob nodding, liking Plankton, but not ever having thought about kissing him other than a friendly peck on his cheek, and Plankton not even liking that.

Plankton: (he squeaks in alarm and goes rigid, back to being afraid, beginning to struggle again, shaking his head no) No, no, DON’T!

Dennis getting tired with their complaining, wanting to see something happen quick, pushes SpongeBob on top of Plankton’s body. 

Dennis: (chilling voice, startling SpongeBob) NOW KISS HIM! 

SpongeBob is scared at Dennis yelling at him like that and moves closer, Plankton shaking his head around to prevent him from doing it. Dennis grabs him and holds his head tightly so he can’t whip it around anymore.

Plankton: (panicking, his chest heaving again, eye squeezed shut tightly, trying to move his head around but he can’t) SpongeBob, don’t do it! You can’t do it!

Dennis: (seeing SpongeBob hesitating because of Plankton’s screams) KISS HIM OR I’LL KILL HIM!

SpongeBob, terrified, not wanting Dennis to kill him, plants his lips on Plankton’s lips, not feeling anything however. Just awkwardly lying on top of Plankton’s body with his lips on his, who just keeps still, not kissing him back or doing anything, keeping his eye shut. 

Dennis: (wanting to see some more action than this pulls SpongeBob up by his hair so he is looking at him) YOU WILL KISS HIM UNTIL YOU LIKE IT! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

Plankton: (interfering before SpongeBob can kiss him again, angry and disgusted) HE’S NOT GOING TO LIKE IT NOW STOP IT!

Dennis now forcing SpongeBob on him again, still nothing happening however, not what he expected. He expected the little crybaby to like all the hugging and kissing, and Plankton to hate him doing it. 

Dennis: YOU WON’T STOP UNTIL YOU LIKE IT!

Plankton: (whipping his head away, wanting it to be over with as soon as possible, realizing Dennis isn’t going to stop until he gets what we wants, knowing SpongeBob HAS to do it, huffing angrily) Just do it and think about something you like, SpongeBob! 

SpongeBob is still lying on top of his body, thinking about that, Dennis forcing him on Plankton again, remembering something, and letting his imagination do the trick. His shoulders relax and he moves closer towards Plankton, now actually feeling a very nice sensation tingle through his entire body, not even realizing it is Plankton he is kissing. 

Plankton’s eye widens in shock before he closes it tightly, trying not cry out and move too much, just wanting it over, hating it, disgusted. 

Dennis: (noticing the change in SpongeBob’s body, wanting to make Plankton even madder, grinning) I’m not seeing any tongue. 

SpongeBob, only half hearing what he says, opens his mouth, still stuck inside his vivid imagination, kissing Plankton passionately. It’s a little awkward however because Plankton is disgusted by it, not going along with it at all and SpongeBob has never done it before. 

Finally, half whimpering and half-growling, Plankton manages to push him away, SpongeBob instantly returning back to reality, seeing Plankton in front of him and realizing it was HIM who he kissed. His eyes widen and he can’t move, just lies there, looking at him.

Plankton: (obviously he hated it, disgusted, moving his mouth around in clear disgust as he tries to get the taste and feeling to go away) Rah, can we stop now? (he growls towards Dennis, just irritated and heavily embarrassed) 

Dennis: (smiling villainous, having had a lot of fun seeing Plankton like that) Oh yeah. (persuasively) You two have fun tonight. 

Dennis leaves them, laughing loudly. 

_Fade to black, cut to cage at night_

SpongeBob has been sitting as far away from Plankton as he can, not wanting to face him, Feeling terrible, confused and weird. He had felt something he had never felt before and he doesn’t know what to think or do about it. Plankton meanwhile is pulling helplessly but very slowly and weakly at his still tied up hands, SpongeBob never having had the courage to go over and untie him, him stuck there, shivering from half his clothes still missing, shirt still unbuttoned, his chest bare.

SpongeBob: (timidly looking at where Plankton is sitting, embarrassed to talk about it, but wanting to know what to do) Plankton… When I…

Plankton: (avoiding his gaze, teeth clenched, voice a sharp, mean growl) I don’t want to talk about it.

SpongeBob: (not even hearing him) When we were… When I was…

Plankton: (angrier) No, don’t say it!

SpongeBob: When I kiss---

Plankton: (now furious, embarrassed, hating what happened) NO STOP, don’t say that, don’t ever say that again!

SpongeBob staying quiet for only a couple minutes, wriggling his shoes in the sand, his mind racing back and forth, confused. Desperately wanting to know what happened inside his body. 

SpongeBob: (quickly, before Plankton is able to interrupt him) Is-it-wrong-I-thought-about-Squidward?

Plankton: (he purses his lips and is quiet for a minute as he closes his eye, not quite knowing what he’s getting at, finally speaking in a quieter tone) What do you mean, exactly?

SpongeBob: (shyly) Wh-when we… And you said to think about something I liked… I thought about Squidward… (looking downcast, feeling very bad) Is that wrong?

Plankton: Oh, thank Neptune’s trident….(relieved that he wasn’t thinking about him during the kiss) But, still, the tone-deaf squid, really?

SpongeBob: (startled by this) Oh I did a bad thing, Plankton! I don’t want Squiddy to hate me! It is wrong to think about someone while kiss---

Plankton: (interrupting him, not wanting to hear anything about what happened anymore) Ah, I told you not to say that!

SpongeBob: (starting to cry, really not wanting Squidward to hate him because he did something ‘bad’) Oh Pla-a-a-ankto-o-on, he will hate me! He will hate me! 

Plankton: (annoyed, rolling his eye, wanting to stop him from crying) Ugh, he doesn’t even have to know, don’t tell him.

SpongeBob: (hiccupping, crying uncontrollably now) N-o-o-o, because you ca-a-a-an’t do tha-a-a-at! I am a te-e-e-errible perso-o-on. Why did I do-o-o-o tha-a-a-at!

Plankton: Oh brother, (sighing, extremely annoyed and frustrated) I GUESS YOU LOVE SQUIDWARD

SpongeBob: (stopping his crying for a second, looking at Plankton confused) But I love everyone.

Plankton: That’s not what I’m talking about.

SpongeBob: I love Patrick, and I love Sandy, and Gary, and Mr. Krabs, and I love you too, Plankton.

Plankton: (not liking that comment after what happened, letting out a huff with his nose wrinkled, wanting him to stop talking) Well then, I guess you love Squidward a little MORE, not like the others.

SpongeBob: More?

Plankton: (rolling his eye again, annoyed at having to explain everything to him) You can love everyone, but when there’s someone you really care about, that means you love them more.

SpongeBob: (still not sure) Like you love Karen… more?

Plankton: (he quickly frowns, thinking about her, swallowing quietly) Yes. I love Karen more than anybody else. I fell in love with her and then I married her.

SpongeBob: (repeating it to himself to think about it, softly, almost whispering) I love him… more. I love him… more (starting to see what Plankton means, getting more excited about it) I love him more. I love him MORE. I LOVE HIM MORE! 

Plankton: (growling, his voice a drawl) That’s great, kid.

SpongeBob: (excitedly exclaiming to himself) I LOVE HIM MORE, I LOVE HIM MORE, I LOVE HIM MORE, I WANT HIM TO KISS ME! (quickly putting a hand over his mouth, starting to cry again) Oh now I did it again! Squiddy will never want to see me! Never-never-never-never-never--

Plankton: (tired with his crying and all this explaining) SpongeBob, look, if that’s how you feel, that you like him, then it’s okay to want him to kiss him, (a little disgusted however)

SpongeBob: It is? (his eyes starting to glisten)

Plankton: Sure, just as long as he’s okay with it. Cause SpongeBob, what you did to me, was NOT okay. You can only do that to people who are extra special and say it’s okay. Like only one person, like your squid. My person is Karen. So as long as tentacles says you can, go ahead and kiss him all you want. (he huffs, rolling his eye, shaking his head as he looks away) 

SpongeBob: (curling himself into a ball, feeling all warm on the inside, closing his eyes, repeating this wonderful thought) It’s okay to kiss him, it’s okay to kiss him, it’s okay to kiss him…

_Fade to cage, in morning_

Dennis coming back, yelling at the two of them to wake up as he comes inside. 

Dennis: GOOD MORNING… my precious prisoners! 

Plankton: (he jumps awake, raising his head, cowering a little when he sees it’s Dennis, lowering his gaze, hoping he’s not here to ‘play any more games’ with him)

Dennis: See you’re still tied-up. Spongeboy must’ve had some good fun with you (grinning smugly) 

He signs SpongeBob to come over, SpongeBob coming as quickly as he can. 

Dennis: He’s had enough fun now. Get him dressed. 

SpongeBob: (picking up Plankton’s socks from the ground, looking at Plankton who looks at him angrily, looks at Dennis who is looking at him even angrier and starts to roll up Plankton’s socks, putting one of them on his foot)

Plankton: (growling, struggling weakly around, still tied to the cage, glaring) I can do it myself, IF you untie me….

SpongeBob stops, holding his foot in his hands, looking up at Dennis, awaiting if he will let Plankton do it himself or if he has to continue.

Dennis: (nodding at SpongeBob to continue, smirking) Don’t you like your little boyfriend to do it? 

SpongeBob puts Plankton’s other sock and shoes on, Plankton just glaring and huffing.

Dennis: Don’t forget his little pigtails. He cares most about those. 

SpongeBob not saying anything, just sitting behind him to start braiding, still enjoying the feeling of the silky hair and him being able to touch it, since Plankton would normally never let him. Plankton reluctantly lets him, not being able to do anything about it. 

SpongeBob: (mumbling to himself, gently braiding his hair) It’s so soft… so soft… so soft…

Dennis: (turning to Plankton, grinning) He just can’t get enough of you, little man. 

Plankton: (he snarls, glaring angrily, huffing under his breath) No-good bottomfeeder….

Dennis: Button his shirt. (stern voice, looking at SpongeBob) Make sure your little fingers touch him often. He likes them. And do his suspenders.

SpongeBob buttons up his shirt for him, a bit confused as to why he would have to touch Plankton’s skin while doing so. Getting the suspenders clipped on, he looks up at Dennis when he’s finished to await his next instruction.

Dennis: (starting to untie Plankton) I’m done with you. You’re starting to bore me. (kicks him so he is out of his way)

Plankton: (he grunts in pain, falling to the floor, growling again in anger, wishing he had enough strength so he could try and strangle Dennis)

Dennis: I want to have a little fun with your playdate now. (turns to SpongeBob) HERE, NOW!

SpongeBob: (hesitantly coming closer, not wanting to, afraid because of everything that happened yesterday) W-what are you going to d-do?

Dennis grabs hold of his hands and ties him to the bars using the bloody rope Plankton was earlier tied to.

Plankton: (he frowns as he watches, knowing the kid doesn’t deserve this or anything, starting to get up to intervene) Hey, leave him al-(he falls to the ground however with a cry of pain, his body terribly sore and weak, legs hurting badly and his ankle still twisted, not getting up again for a moment, lying there painfully, wincing)

Dennis: (finishes tying up SpongeBob, talking to Plankton without looking at him) Don’t you want him to be loved too, shrimpy? (starting to unbutton SpongeBob’s shirt)

SpongeBob: (struggling, scared, remembering what Plankton had told him) Y-you can only d-do that to a s-special p-person! 

Dennis: Oh, but you’re VERY special to me, little crybaby. (running his hands down his chest, making SpongeBob shiver and squirm, wanting him to stop)

SpongeBob: (crying now, not wanting Dennis to touch him since he is not special to him) S-stop! Stop! S-stop, Dennis stop! 

Plankton: (he weakly tries to get back up with a faint whimper, glaring) Leave the kid alone you big bully!

Dennis: (attention turned towards him again, picking him up by his suspenders) You just can’t get enough of me, can you? 

Plankton: (squirming a little but his body still hurts, glaring at him in anger) I should never have hired you. You’re sick and cruel and all you do is pick on everyone when they don’t even have a chance. Like the kid, and my WIFE!

Dennis: Then I know just the thing that’ll please you, tiny (grinning, hauling him off)

SpongeBob: (calling after them, afraid to be left alone in the dark) N-no Plankton! Come back! (pulling at the rope, wanting to come with them) Come back! Come baaaaack!

Dennis just walks away, not paying attention to his calling out, leaving SpongeBob crying, terrified to be all alone and tied-up. 

_Fade to black, cut to outside of the cave_

Squidward has finally reached the cave, now shoving the Sponge-Tracker in his back pocket so the guards won’t notice it. It’s still beeping however since SpongeBob is so nearby. He gulps when he sees the guards, whishing he would have thought a little harder about how he would get past them... or having thought about there being any guards in the first place. 

Guard: HEY! (coming closer to inspect the unwanted visitor) Whaddaya think you’re doing here? 

Squidward: (starting to sweat a little, pulling at his shirt to breathe) I uh… uh… Dylan told me that the cave needs uh… (scratching his head panickily, not knowing what to say) needs uh… I’m here to check the water pressure.

He wants to hit himself in the face, thinking this is the most stupidest thing he could ever say, since there is no water inside a cave at all. He tries to look at the guard with his most steady smile, still sweating a lot however.

Guard: (confused) Dylan? Who’s Dylan?

Squidward: Barnacles! (mumbling to himself now) What was his name again? Derek… Darren… Davis… OH RIGHT! DENNIS! (clearing his throat) Oh uh… Dennis told me to come. 

Guard: (coming closer, looking him deeply into his eyes, still inspecting him) Hmmm, the water pressure ya say?

Squidward: (gulping, nodding) Y-yes. (sitting straight up now, wanting to seem certain of himself) Didn’t he tell you how important it is to check the water pressure every--… Hey, when was the last time someone visited here?

Guard: (thinking) Uh… three years ago?

Squidward: --Every three years?! Well, it’s VERY important. The whole cave might flood if I don’t go in and check, so uh, if you’ll let me pass now. 

Guard: (not entirely sure still, stopping him) But he usually tells when he has visitors coming. (eying Squidward intensely) Ya sure you’re invited?

Squidward: (moving as far away from him as possible) Oh certainly. And Dennis won’t be pleased if you don’t let me in. Now, excuse me (walking past the guard trying not to shake) I have some important business to do.

Guard: (shrugs, letting him walk past, for sure not wanting Dennis to be displeased with him, quickly turning his attention elsewhere) Hey Pete! Did ya see Crustacean Crime Theater last night?

Squidward, glad to be past the guards, grinning a little at how easy it was, takes out the Sponge-Tracker from his pocket, looking at it to see how close he is. He walks down a few tunnels, takes a few turns, walks down another tunnel and bumps into someone, startling him, quickly hiding the tracker.

Squidward: HEY! Watch it! (looking up to see someone towering above him, quickly fixing the man’s shirt for him, nervous smile on his face) I-I-I… uh… sir. 

Guard 2: Where ya headed, Legs? (grinning) 

Squidward: (insulted, putting his hands to his side) Hey, those are MY legs you’re talking about! 

Guard 2: (annoyed) Alright, alright. Where ya going, leggy?

Squidward: (grumbling, trying to ignore him) Coming to see Dyla—Dennis. Know where he is?

Guard 2: Oh yeah, third to your right. Ya should be able to find him easily (smirking) Whole lotta screaming going on there.

Squidward: Thanks (starting to worry about what is happening, hurriedly walking in the direction the guard told him) I’ll go now. 

Guard: (calling after him) Enjoy the show!

Squidward mumbling, hurrying in the direction he was told to go, halfway there being stopped by an all too familiar crying coming from another tunnel.

Squidward: (softly calling out, afraid someone will hear him) SpongeBob? (starting to walk his way over, calling out a little louder now) SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: (hearing this, crying uncontrollably, terrified) P-please don’t h-hurt me! 

Squidward, without thinking, runs closer. Not even thinking about the fact that Dennis might be in there with him, just not wanting the little kid to cry. He hates it when he cries. 

Squidward: (now able to see a little something in the dark as he runs closer) SpongeBob! 

SpongeBob: (huddling farther away, now absolutely in shock, pulling at the rope to try and get away) Don’t! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!

Squidward reaches the cage, pulling at the bars, the sound of metal unintendedly scaring SpongeBob even more. 

SpongeBob: G-go away! (his wrists now bleeding from pulling at them) D-don’t hurt me!

Squidward: (in his most gentle voice) SpongeBob, shhh, don’t cry. It’s me. 

SpongeBob: (his crying becoming more of a sniffling) Sq—Squidward? (half not believing it because he isn’t able to see him in the darkness)

Squidward: I’m here. Come over here so I can help you out. 

SpongeBob: I-I can’t.

Squidward: (a little annoyed, just wanting to hurry up and get out before he is caught) What do you mean you can’t?!

SpongeBob: (pulling at the ropes) I just can’t! I’m tied-up. 

Squidward: You’re tied-up? (starting to worry) Are you okay, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: (still sniffling) S-Squidward, I want to s-see y-you.

Squidward: (feeling terrible, wanting to help him, wanting to stop him from being scared) Why, yes… But how am I going to get to you if I can’t open this stupid thing! (he furiously pulls at the bars, which makes SpongeBob’s arms move along with it)

SpongeBob: OW! Squiddy, you’re hurting me! (recovering himself quickly) I-I know where the keys are. 

Squidward: Where?

SpongeBob: That guard behind you has them on his belt.

Squidward: (startled, looking behind him, there indeed being a guard, fast asleep, he hisses at SpongeBob) SPONGEBOB! There was a guard here the entire time and you only decide to tell me about it now?! (thinking it is rather weird however that he hadn’t woken up yet since there had been a lot of noise, mumbling to himself) Not that he seems to be very alive at the moment…

SpongeBob: (excitedly whispering) Will you get them, please Squiddy?

Squidward: Yes, alright, alright. 

He warily moves closer while holding his breath, not wanting to make any noise at all, suddenly afraid that even his breathing will wake him up while he had been sleeping through everything before that. The keys are loosely hanging from his belt, Squidward easily able to grab them, but still shaking while doing so. 

SpongeBob: (shouting at him, not being able to see) Do you have them?!

Squidward: (speaking from behind his teeth) SpongeBob, shut up! (voice becoming calm again) Yes I’ve got them. 

His eyes are now used to the darkness and he can see a piece of rope lying beside the guard. Quickly he ties his hands to the chair, eying him intensely to see if he is still sleeping through it all. The guard is snoring loudly, not having the slightest clue of what is going on. 

Squidward: (mumbling to himself) Some bright individuals over here… (grinning at this, his nose wrinkling) 

He makes his way over to the cage, unlocking it, seeing the silhouette of SpongeBob with his hands tied-up above him, dropping the key and running over.

Squidward: Are you okay?! (he looks at SpongeBob’s bleeding wrists and his unbuttoned shirt, revealing dried-up blood, cuts and bruises and starts untying him.

SpongeBob meanwhile is just crying loudly at the familiarity of Squidward so close to him, touching his hands, talking to him, caring about him.

Squidward: What did they do to you? (he is still untying his hands, the knots being very tight because of SpongeBob’s constant pulling, suddenly feeling what fear the kid must have been in) I’m sorry Sponge…

SpongeBob: (speaking in-between his crying) H-how d-did y-you g-get p-past t-the g-guards?

Squidward: (starting to blush, stammering) Oh, I uh… I… I beat them all up.

SpongeBob: (eyes widening in admiration) You did?

Squidward: (hiding his face from him, not wanting him to know he’s making it up) Uh, yeah, for sure.

SpongeBob: You’re so strong! (giggling, blushing, admiring him)

Squidward: (feeling proud) I know. (he finally manages to untie SpongeBob’s hands)

SpongeBob immediately throws himself at him, squeezing him inside his arms, crying onto his chest, overcome with so many emotions and finally feeling love again after all these days of hatred. 

Squidward at first wanting to push him away, not liking all the affection, but after some time he relaxes more and lets SpongeBob cry and hug him, figuring this is the way he will deal with everything that has happened to him the past days. 

SpongeBob: (still crying, hugging him as tightly as he can) I love you Squidward.

Squidward: I know. (rolling his eyes) You love everyone. 

SpongeBob: (still not looking at him, sniffling) P-Plankton s-says I love you MORE.

Squidward: (his stomach fluttering hearing those words, not even knowing he could ever feel that way about SpongeBob, starting to blush because he just did) More?

SpongeBob: (now knowing how to answer to that, Plankton having explained it to him yesterday) Yes, when you really care about someone that means you love them MORE.

Squidward: (a bit annoyed) SpongeBob! I know what it means to love someone!

SpongeBob: (startled, his hands loosening their grip around him for a moment) S-sorry…

Squidward, feeling bad that he told him off, puts his hand on SpongeBob’s chin, lifting it up so he is looking at him. Both just staring at each other without saying something, their emotions being anything but quiet meanwhile. 

SpongeBob: (not able to keep his feelings to himself any longer, whispering, coming closer towards Squidward, closing his eyes) It’s okay to kiss him… (he places his lips on Squidward’s lips, a nice sensation going through his entire body)

Before SpongeBob knows what’s going on he is kissing Squidward the same way he was forced to kiss Plankton, this feeling completely different however. Much better. He starts running his hands over Squidwards back, pinching and squeezing him roughly. Squidward quickly pushing him away from him, in pain but mostly in shock.

Squidward: (angrily) JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!

SpongeBob: (looking at him innocently, honestly not knowing what he did wrong) B-but that’s what you’re supposed to do.

Squidward: Who told you that? (knowing someone like SpongeBob would never do something like that without it being told to him)

SpongeBob: Well… Dennis told me when I was rubbing Plankton’s chest.

Squidward: (already a little jealous that there was someone before him) When you WHAT?!

SpongeBob: (embarrassed, shyly) W-when I…

Squidward: (seeing that the kid is embarrassed but still wanting to know what happened, coming over, looking at him sweetly) SpongeBob, what did Dennis say to you?

SpongeBob: T-that people like it rough.

Squidward: (shocked, throwing his hands up in the air) Oh my--- Dear Neptu--- SpongeBob, what did he have you do?

SpongeBob starting to sum everything up. Squidward’s eyes widening with every single thing he says. When SpongeBob is done telling him everything he was forced to do it takes Squidward a few minutes before knowing what to say.

Squidward: (feeling terrible for him) He had you do ALL THAT?

SpongeBob: Y-yes (looking downcast, embarrassed at having to tell Squidward what happened)

Squidward: Well, Sponge… (feeling the need to explain this to him before he starts to actually think this is what you have to do) That is not what you’re supposed to do. 

SpongeBob: (looking up at him) It’s not? 

Squidward: (starting to blush while explaining, thinking about SpongeBob as he says all these things) W-when you love someone you don’t hurt them. You stroke their hair gently, whisper sweet words to them- (his voice now becoming deeper, slower, more like a breathing, him just getting closer to SpongeBob as he talks) -let your hands run over their chest, plant kisses all over their body… 

SpongeBob now breathing heavily, enjoying the feeling of Squidward so close to him, just looking deeply into his glistening eyes and listening to his gentle voice. 

Squidward: (awaking from his thoughts, looking at SpongeBob sitting very close to him, coughing a bit awkwardly at letting himself go like that) But you don’t go around hurting people.

SpongeBob: (still not entirely sure, not knowing which of those two stories he is supposed to believe) You don’t?

Squidward: (smiling at SpongeBob, suddenly wanting to kiss him very badly, thinking he is the cutest and most handsome thing he has ever seen) Let me show you how it’s done, Sponge.

He picks up SpongeBob and gently places him on the ground underneath him, looking into his eyes. SpongeBob still a little scared that Squidward will hurt him, like you’re ‘supposed’ to. It quickly vanishes when Squidward slowly strokes his hair, going down to his face and neck, his hands going over his bare chest, feeling around gently. 

SpongeBob: (looking up at him, wanting to say his name, it coming out more like a moan however because the tingling sensations inside his body are almost too much to handle) Squi-uh-wa-uh-rd.

Squidward just hums as a response, his hands still going over SpongeBob’s chest, never thinking he would enjoy this feeling so much.

SpongeBob: (his eyes half closed, barely able to speak because of this new, raw emotion filling him, looking up at Squidward) I guess I do love you more.

Squidward: Oh, come here you idiot! (leaning in, kissing him, making SpongeBob shudder in his loving arms) 

Their bodies forged together, their tongues twisting around each other’s, both of them never wanting this moment to end. It feeling so different to when Dennis forced SpongeBob to do this to Plankton.

SpongeBob: (remembering Plankton, eyes widening, trying to get Squidward to stop, not being able to, so just speaking in-between the catching of their breath) Don’t we…hmmpf… have to… hmmmpf… save Plankton?

Squidward: (not being able to stop, too excited, wanting to stay here with SpongeBob forever, his hands still running over his chest, feeling at him everywhere, not wanting to be interrupted) Plankton can wait ten more minutes. (he moves his hand down SpongeBob’s stomach slowly, making him shiver, feeling nothing but loved and safe in his arms)

_Cut to other cage_

Dennis has Karen standing next to him, Plankton at their feet on the floor with his arms held back by the guards, growling and struggling angrily.

Dennis: (pulling at Karen’s arms, wanting her even closer) We look so much better together than you and shrimpy. 

Karen, whose mouth is taped shut, her hands bound behind her, is growling at him, trying her best to move away, wanting to get to Plankton.

Dennis: Why don’t you just become MY wife, babe? (he pulls her closer, holding her body tightly against his)

Plankton: Leave her alone! (He snarls, his chest heaving in anger as he struggles as much as he can, just wanting to get her away from him) Besides, you could never get her to be your wife! She said she loves me, REMEMBER!

Dennis: (snarls in his direction) No, she IS mine! (he just puts his hands all over Karen again, moaning, kissing her everywhere, breathing in her neck, nibbling at her ears) 

Karen: (she cries, terrified, trying to get him to stop by struggling and jerking, wanting Plankton)

Plankton: NO! STOP! The only one allowed to kiss her is ME, now get your hands off my wife! (he snarls, furious, his face hot with anger)

Dennis: (he just laughs and pulls her even closer, not wanting to stop, wanting Plankton to watch what he does closely) Hmmm, let’s see what we’ve got here (he starts to pull at her clothes, ripping away Plankton’s jacket off of her, ripping it more aggressively since it is in fact Plankton’s, starting to pull at her dress once it’s gone, wanting that off too)

Karen: (she cries out in fear, looking down at Plankton with frightened eyes, trying to cry out to him, Plankton struggling frantically)

Plankton: Nooooo! (he cries out in panic, knowing what Dennis is trying to do, freaking out, holding back tears) G-G-Get your hands off her! Don’t you dare touch her!

Dennis: (still pulling at her dress, Karen trying her best to prevent him from doing it) Oh, come on babe, let me see your beautiful body. 

Karen: (she sobs as her dress is now completely gone, her bra and rest of her chest and stomach now completely exposed, hanging her head down in embarrassment as she cries, not wanting to be seen by anyone else other than Plankton, trying to hide her face into her shoulders)

Plankton: (crying now, his voice very high-pitched as he is now extremely frightened seeing her up there exposed like that next to Dennis) NOOOOOO, PLEASE!

Dennis: Hmmm, yes please. (pushing her down on the floor, still running his hands all over her, going through her hair roughly) Oh babe, let me treat you.

Karen: (she’s freaking out, crying out when he touches her, shaking her head no, kicking around, disgusted and horrified by him) Mmmm mmm!

Dennis: But you don’t know how good I am. (moving down her body, starting to pull at her tights) 

Plankton: (a frightened gasp of a squeak escapes him, his entire body tensing up, now trying to get to his feet to struggle around but he staggers as the guards hold him, completely freaking out, watching in terror, whimpering and sobbing) Noooo! Karen! Karen!

Dennis: (now having pulled her tights down, running his hands over her bare legs) Hmm, I like the feeling of that. (smirking, looking at Plankton who is crying) Let me see a little more. (moving his hands up her legs to her stomach) 

Karen is just screaming and crying out through the tape, sobbing like her husband, shaking everywhere, absolutely disgusted by Dennis’s touch and extremely frightened.

Plankton: (Sobbing, looking more scared than he’s ever been before, still trying to get to his feet) Pl-Please, PLEASE! I-I-I’ll do anything, ANYTHING!! 

Dennis: (now takes place on top of Karen, kissing her all over her body, moving down slowly, his hands on her legs, squeezing them as he grins at Plankton) That’s too late now, shrimpy. You’ve had your chance… killing spongeboy, but you didn’t. She’s mine now. 

Plankton: (still sobbing, his heart aching and physically in pain having to watch this, struggling weakly) Please, I’ll-I’ll do it, jus-just don’t hurt her….sh-she’s my wife...

Dennis: (ignoring him, turning back to Karen) Hmm, babe, I’m going to treat you real rough. You like that, eh? (brushing his body against hers, feeling her, starting to breathe heavily, still sitting on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, wanting to unzip his pants) 

Plankton screams in horror and so does Karen, but before Dennis can do anything, they suddenly hear stumbling, it calling everyone’s attention, everyone freezing to look up, Plankton and Karen looking up through their tears, Dennis looking up furiously because he was interrupted.

Squidward and SpongeBob appear at the entrance. SpongeBob’s shirt buttoned-up wrong, the zipper on Squidward’s shirt only half up, their hair all messed up and a sweaty look on their red-cheeked faces. 

SpongeBob: (posing heroically, screaming) NEVER FEAR, SQUIDBOB IS HERE! (turning to Squidward) That name’s okay, right Squidward?

Squidward: (grumbling, just wanting to go home already) If you have to…

At the sight of SpongeBob at the entrance, anger takes over Plankton’s entire body and he suddenly manages to break away from the guards, running up with an angry cry as he’s using up his last strength, tackling SpongeBob straight to the ground, the two somersaulting, stopping with Plankton on top of SpongeBob, his hands gripping his throat in a fit of rage

Plankton: (thinking if he finally kills SpongeBob, Dennis will stop hurting Karen, unable to think straight, blinded by fear and rage, choking SpongeBob’s throat and shaking him, yelling as hot tears run down his face) YOU! You annoying stupid sponge! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I should’ve killed you the first time and none of this would’ve happened!

SpongeBob: (choking underneath him, coughing and gasping to breathe, extremely scared, trying to speak, hardly able to do so however) H-h-h-elp m-m-me! Sq-sq-Squidwa-a-ard!

Plankton: (squeezing SpongeBob’s throat as hard as he can) You’re the reason my wife is hurt! IT’S YOUR FAULT, I HATE YOU!

Squidward: (not even knowing what’s going on but knows he has to stop Plankton before he kills him, grabbing him and ripping him away in anger and worry) STOP IT! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!

Plankton: (panting heavily, he stumbles backwards to the floor, suddenly returning to reality, realizing what he had done as he sees SpongeBob coughing and gasping, a look of fear and guilt washing over him, shaking his head, tears welled in his eye) I-I-I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to….

Dennis: Well, I’m not sorry. (he chimes in, having come closer, his arms still wrapped firmly around Karen, who squirms weakly) Just look at those two (looking at Squidward who is rubbing SpongeBob’s back, comforting him, and SpongeBob leaning close to him) I know the signs; the red cheeks, the sweaty face, (now touching Karen’s chest as he says it, her struggling) the unbuttoned shirts. Seemed they had some better things to do. (grinning at Plankton)

Plankton: (he just scowls, huffing, looking half annoyed)

Squidward: (blushing, not even having realized it had been that obvious, starting to stammer) W-w-well… uh…

Squidward: (suddenly defensive, still a bit ashamed however) What we do in our own time is our business... At least we CAME to help you! Now shu—

SpongeBob: (interrupting him, trying to be confident, turning to Dennis) Dennis, we’re here to stop you.

Dennis: (laughing loudly) Ha! YOU? Pathetic crybaby and leggy guy? 

Squidward: (talking through him, annoyed) Just stop talking about my legs already!

Dennis: Well, if you try anything funny, I’ll hurt the little lady here (wrapping his arm tighter around Karen as a threat, warning them) 

Plankton tries to get up from the ground but he had used up all of his strength trying to attack SpongeBob, so he can only struggle, whimpering in fear for Karen, looking up fearfully

SpongeBob: (standing up, looking sure of himself) No! We will stop you, right Squiddy? (Squidward just mumbles something as a response) 

Dennis: (just laughing) You think you can stop me now your four-legged boyfriend’s here? Didn’t realize you were two-timing with tiny there (making a kissy face at Plankton) 

Plankton: (he glares, growling, shaking his head)

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob again) What do you think you’re going to do to stop me, eh spongebaby?

SpongeBob: We’re going to… stop you… with… uh… (looking at Squidward to see if he actually has something figured out) …Squiddy?

Dennis: (huffing, getting tired with this conversation, wanting action, shoving Karen roughly to the floor, stomping over and grabbing Squidward, yanking him close) Yeah creepy leg guy, what ARE you going to do?

SpongeBob: (losing it when he sees him with Squidward) Stop Dennis, stop! That’s my Squiddy! Let go of him!

Dennis: (feeling at Squidwards legs, running his hands over them) But I like all those legs of his. Might find some good use for those (pinching them)

Squidward: (trying to push him away in vain, Dennis being way stronger) STOP TOUCHING MY LEGS! What’s the obsession, knucklehead?! 

Dennis: Wow, wow, take it easy blue-hair! (pulling him closer by his hair, Squidward screaming in pain) I touch what I want when I want it! Is that understood?! 

Squidward: (pulling at Dennis’ hands, his voice agitated and stern) No, it’s NOT understood. You think you can just show up here and start hurting people? Well, let me tell you, you are going to regret doing what you’re doing right now, lamebrain. And let me tell you that righ----

Dennis hits Squidward hard in his face, making Squidward fall down to the floor, it having hit him straight in his jaw, knocking him out. The sight of this makes SpongeBob lose it, coming flying at Dennis. 

SpongeBob: I said NOBODY can hurt Squidward! (he pushes Dennis down, suddenly having a lot of strength and adrenaline in his body) How many times do I have to tell you that you aren’t nice!

Dennis: (already overpowering SpongeBob, furious) And how many times do I have to tell you you’re a pathetic crybaby? 

SpongeBob: (now lying underneath Dennis, pushing at his body, wanting him to go away) You can’t hurt people! You aren’t supposed to do that! It’s not nice!

Dennis: I’m supposed to do whatever I want to do. This is MY life, spongeboy. You don’t get to say what I do. (starting to get furious because the little kid is actually starting to talk back to him, it annoying him) I GET TO SAY WHAT I DO! NOT SOME LITTLE CRYING SPONGE. I GET TO SAY IT! I GET TO SAY IT! (he rolls over, so SpongeBob is on top and kicks him far away, sending him flying through the air)

SpongeBob: (quickly crawling back up, although it had hurt him) But it’s wrong to do what you do Dennis, it’s wrong! 

Meanwhile Plankton has managed to scoot closer to Karen, relieved when he gets to her, huddling close as he rips off the tape and unties her, holding onto her tightly in a big hug, both of their bodies instantly relaxing against one anothers as they smile, both quickly going back to watch the ongoing fight in awe.

SpongeBob: (looking down at Squidward sadly) You don’t treat people with hate. You treat them with love (making a heart with his hands, looking at Dennis)

Dennis, a little dumbstruck, just stares at him. His fists balled however, ready to fight. SpongeBob sits down next to Squidward, kissing him on his bloody, unmoving face, tears burning in his eyes.

SpongeBob: Like I love Squidward. You wouldn’t want to hurt people if you love them. (looking over at Plankton and Karen snuggling together) Like Plankton loves Karen. They don’t hurt each other. 

Plankton/Karen: (they look a little surprised to be mentioned, smiling faintly at each other) 

Dennis: (the mention of Karen awakening him, looking at them) HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABE! 

Plankton/Karen: (they look a little scared as Dennis starts to come closer, tightening their grips on each other, holding each other in fear.)

SpongeBob: (just going on with his lecture, Dennis stopping to turn around and look at him) But YOU don’t feel love Dennis, and I feel sorry for you. I want to show you love. 

He kisses Squidwards face, going through his hair, a single one of his tears falling down on Squidwards face, it somehow waking him up, staring at SpongeBob, still hurt and not moving very much.

Squidward: (looking up confused) Sponge? 

SpongeBob: I love you… more. (he kisses him again, wanting him to close his eyes until everything is okay) 

Dennis: (now having seen enough, paces towards SpongeBob) I WILL NEVER LOVE, DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NEVER LOVE! (he picks SpongeBob up by his collar, yelling it into his ear) I WILL NEVER LOVE! 

SpongeBob: (startled, realizing that Dennis had indeed never shown love) Let me show you love. 

He wriggles himself out of Dennis’ hands, now standing in front of him, closing his eyes, Dennis not even knowing what to do, just looking at the kid. SpongeBob takes a deep breath, his eyes pinched close, another deep breath, his hands put where his heart is, another deep breath and another and another. 

Squidward: What’s going on out the--- (looking up, shocked, unable to finish his sentence) 

Karen and Plankton gaze on speechless as well, their mouths agape. 

The entire cave is now lit up purple, the light coming from SpongeBob. Coming from his heart. He is still just standing there, his eyes closed, Dennis just unable to do anything but look at what’s happening, his mouth open wide. SpongeBob takes another deep breath and exhales, Now speaking to Dennis in a very low voice, unlike his own.

SpongeBob: All the love and kindness in this world couldn’t show you what love is. 

Dennis: I’LL SHOW YOU MY LOVE (running over to SpongeBob, ready to push him down) MY LOVE FOR PAIN! 

SpongeBob still standing there, not moving. The purple light starting to deepen, a glittering filling the cave. Dennis running at SpongeBob.

Squidward: (shocked at seeing this) SpongeBob, look out!

SpongeBob just taking another deep breath, seemingly not knowing what is happening. Right before Dennis pushes SpongeBob to the ground the purple light reaches such a dark point that the cave is completely dark for a second, everyone holding their breath, not knowing what happened. 

Squidward: (now jumping up, still not able to see, feeling around him) SpongeBob, where are you? (panicking when he doesn’t get a response) SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob, are you okay?!

Karen and Plankton: (they look around too, looking worried, still holding onto each other)

The cave goes back to its normal color again, everyone getting used to the darkness for a few moments before they can see again, Squidward shocked at seeing SpongeBob lying on the floor, thinking Dennis had knocked him out. He runs over, not even thinking about what Dennis will do to him, and picks up SpongeBob, holding him in his arms.

Squidward: Sponge? Are you okay? (shaking him around a little) Answer me!

SpongeBob: Yes. (opening his eyes slowly, tired) I defeated Dennis. With love.

Squidward: (confused) What are you talking about? He came running at you and he was going to hit you down and you we---

SpongeBob: (tiredly putting a finger to Squidward’s mouth) Shhh. I defeated him.

Squidward: (looking around, indeed not seeing Dennis anywhere) W-what did you do to him?

SpongeBob: (so tired that he is barely able to speak anymore, the energy drained out of him) I sent him somewhere he could learn about love. Far away. 

Squidward: Far away? Like where? 

SpongeBob: (holding onto his shirt tightly, speaking softly) Doesn’t matter. He’s gone, that’s what’s important. 

Dennis was indeed gone, having been sent to an alternate dimension full of sunshine, love and happiness where he could a thing or two, stuck there, never to be seen again. 

Squidward: (in amazement and awe for what he did, tears forming in his eyes) SpongeBob, you did it. 

SpongeBob: (smiling at him sleepily) Yeah…

Squidward pulls him closer, hugging him tight, never wanting to let go of him. Loving him, loving him more than he has ever loved anything. And feeling proud, proud that he did it, and that it was HIS love that made SpongeBob able to do it. He starts kissing him deeply, SpongeBob just going along, his eyes closed, just wanting to fall asleep in Squidward’s loving arms.

Meanwhile Plankton turns to Karen, his attention on her now.

Plankton: Karen….(He takes off his shirt and covers her up with it, helping her get her tights back on, pulling her close) Babycakes, are you alright? (he starts to sniffle)

Karen: (nuzzling him, crying into him, trembling) No i’m not alright, you big dummy-head….(she’s smiling though, them already sharing a kiss) You know what that monster was doing to me.

Plankton: (guilt over-riding him, frowning deeply, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go) Karen, I-I’m sorry….I tried to stop him but-

Karen: (she interrupts him with a kiss) Shhh, I know, Sheldon….you did your best. Just...promise me you won’t ever leave me again, okay? (she cuddles close to his bare chest, looking into his eye with love, the two kissing between their words, Plankton kissing her face everywhere softly)

Plankton: (softly, sincerely) I promise, honey. I love you and no one can ever keep us apart, no matter what they do to us. 

Karen: Though I could do without the torture….(she huffs a little sarcastically, the two just sharing a look and kissing again, more passionately this time and deeper)

Meanwhile Squidward’s kissing has given SpongeBob some of his energy back, just loving him so much, wanting to be with him for forever.

SpongeBob: Squiddy… I love you more.

Squidward: (still holding him in his arms, looking into his eyes) SpongeBob, you just love me. You don’t have to say you love me MORE, the second person is supposed to answer I love you MORE. It won’t work if you say it first. What am I supposed to say if you already start saying you love me the most?

SpongeBob: (giggling) I love you more-est.

Squidward: (rolling his eyes) Alright… (kissing him again) I love you more-est.

While kissing SpongeBob notices Karen and Plankton, also kissing. He looks at them with one eye while keeping his other closed, enjoying Squidward’s kiss. Eventually he lets go and signs Squidward to come along. They kneel alongside Plankton and Karen.

SpongeBob: (worried) Are you okay?

Plankton: (smiling as he nuzzles Karen affectionately, her curled up in his chest) We are now. (he starts to get to his feet, wincing, Karen helping him, him doing the same with her) But we have to go save Chip and Spot too!

SpongeBob: (looking at the terrible state Plankton and Karen are in) We can go get them, right Squiddy? SQUIDBOB TO THE RESC---

Squidward: (putting a hand over his mouth, still a little uncomfortable with SpongeBob cheering around the status of their relationship to everyone) Yes, let’s go.

They walk away, SpongeBob grabbing hold of Squidward’s hand, swinging it as they walk, humming happily. 

They get to the cage where Spot and Chip are, grabbing the keys that are hanging on the wall, freeing them, bringing them back to Karen and Plankton.

Plankton: (he pulls Chip into the hug, laughing as Spot licks at his face, barking) Chip! Spot! Oh I’m so glad you’re both safe!

Chip: (worried at the sight of his mother, seeing her wearing Plankton’s shirt, wondering what had happened, though he had a pretty good idea, hugging them both) I-It’s okay, Dad, I’m alright. Looks like you and Mom got the worst of it.

Karen: (kissing his forehead, glad her baby is safe and back in her arms again) It’s okay now, honey, nothing else is going to happen. 

SpongeBob and Squidward coming closer, still hand in hand, SpongeBob resting his head against Squidward. 

SpongeBob: I told you Plankton would come for you. I told you he was strong! (he looks up at Squidward admiringly) Don’t they just look so happy together?

Squidward: (lifting up SpongeBob so he is at his eyesight) Not as happy as we do. 

SpongeBob throws his arms around him, embracing him with his entire being, never wanting him to let go of him ever again. 

SpongeBob: (whispering) Don’t ever leave me. I was so scared.

Squidward: (smiling at him) Don’t be. ‘Cause i’m not going anywhere, Sponge. (they share a kiss, though its more like a soft peck, SpongeBob’s cheeks quickly going red)

Karen: (looking up at SpongeBob, smiling next to Plankton) We’re safe now. All of us.

Plankton: (Spot in his arms, him smiling happily and affectionately at his entire family) And together.

_Fade to black, each of the two couples hugging and snuggling with their loved ones affectionately, smiles on everyone’s faces_

**THE END**


End file.
